Aun dentro de la obscuridad
by Yarely Potter
Summary: No importa vivir en la oscuridad. Eso es lo que piensa Hermione, una famosa escritora ciega, madre soltera y mujer independiente. Tampoco le importaría conocer más a su vecino policía o a su tímida hija. Lo que en verdad le preocupa es el regreso del padre de su hijo luego de abandonarla a su suerte con un bebe, pidiendo perdón y una oportunidad.
1. CAPITULO UNO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Aun dentro de la obscuridad**

**Argumento**

**No importa vivir en la oscuridad. Eso es lo que piensa Hermione, una famosa escritora ciega, madre soltera y mujer independiente. Tampoco le importaría conocer más a su vecino policía o a su tímida hija. Lo que en verdad le preocupa es el regreso del padre de su hijo luego de abandonarla a su suerte con un bebe, pidiendo perdón y una oportunidad.**

Capítulo 1

"Oscuridad, ese era mi mundo, solo oscuridad.

Hacía más de 9 años que mi vida había cambiado. Todo comenzó con mi enamoramiento a los 17 años de un chico dos años mayor que yo, alto, guapo, de esos que con solo verlos tu mundo cambia 180 grados, dejas de comer, beber e incluso dormir, yo pase por todo eso.

Un año después de la primera vez que lo vi, dos días antes de cumplir 18 nació mi hijo, mío y de él. Para mí fue la cosa más grande y maravillosa del mundo, aunque mi familia me hubiera dejado y mis amigos olvidado, todo por él. Ese mismo día, Ronald, el chico que me traía loca, decidió que no podía mantener a una mujer y un bebe, así que nos abandonó a nuestra suerte en el hospital, el primer día de visita. Ese no fue el comienzo de mis problemas, ni siquiera me preocupo mucho que lo hiciera, yo sabía que él era mi droga, una mala, así que solo suspire pesadamente cuando lo vi alejarse de mí.

Mis problemas comenzaron una semana después, cuando salía de mi casa, de mi muy pequeña casa para encontrarme de lleno con dos hombres que intentaron asaltarme, lo único que recuerdo de eso son los gritos, sus rostros y el golpe, un golpe en la cabeza que apago mi cerebro dejándome en la oscuridad.

Y ya van 9 años de oscuridad."

Suspire cuando mis dedos se detuvieron sobre el teclado de mi computadora, no quería escribir sobre esto, sobre cómo había sufrido luego de mi ceguera, pero cuando a Dean, mi editor, se le metía una idea en la cabeza, una que torpemente yo había implantado, nada se podía hacer.

—Mamá—grito mi hijo desde el segundo piso, me puse de pie y apague la pantalla del computador.

—Que—grite de regreso.

Camine lentamente por el lugar, evitando muebles y sillas, sabía dónde estaba todo, buena memoria.

Mi hijo bajo las escaleras corriendo y me detuve para esperarlo, llego frente a mí.

—No encuentro la pasta de zapatos—dijo jadeando, sonreí.

—La buscaste en el primer cajón del ropero.

—Si—dijo antes de que terminara.

—En la cocina.

—Sí.

—Debajo de tu cama—silencio—mm.

Lo escuche correr de regreso al segundo piso y negué, niños.

A los pocos minutos el bajo corriendo de nuevo y se pare a mi lado.

—Ya llego el taxi—me tomo de la mano, casi empujándome a la puerta.

—Espera—dije riéndome—necesito mí…

—Yo tengo tu bastón en mi mochila, una chaqueta para mí—abrió la puerta—y llevo una chaqueta para ti.

—Uf—dije—que haría sin ti.

Él se rio y me guio al auto, luego de darle la dirección al hombre, lleve mis manos al rostro de mi hijo y toque su cabello, arrugue mi frente.

— ¿Qué pasa con este peinado?—pase mis dedos sintiendo algo pegajoso sobre su cabello—que es esto.

—Nada Mamá, solo quería lucir más formal.

—Formal.

—Vas a dar una conferencia delante de casi 500 personas, hay que estar bien vestido.

—Quien eres tú y que hiciste con el desordenado de mi hijo.

—Mamá—se quejó él, sonreí.

—Bien, lo siento, me parece que tu estas más nervioso que yo.

—Claro—lo sentí encogerse de hombros—ahora eres una escritora de renombre, hay que estar a la altura—negué y lo atraje hacia mí, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Que haría yo sin mi hijo-representante.

Suspire, después de 8 años de estudios, trabajo de oficina mal pagado que tuve suerte de encontrar, y muchas horas pasando delante de un computador escribiendo extrañas historias fantásticas había logrado llamar la atención del mundo a mi alrededor, o lo que más me importaba, había logrado ganar suficiente dinero para una mujer ciega, escritora y madre soltera, lo suficiente para que mi hijo y yo estuviéramos a punto de cambiarnos a una casa más cómoda, con un gran jardín y a cuadras de una estupenda escuela.

—Tienes tus cosas listas—le pregunte, el asintió—mañana pasara temprano la mudanza.

—Es genial, me gusta mudarme—murmuro, no estaba siendo irónico, en verdad le gustaba, lo habíamos hecho casi una docena de veces, siempre por mi trabajo, el me decía que se sentía como un aventurero recorriendo el mundo.

—Será la última vez—dije, el suspiro.

—No íbamos a ir de viaje pronto.

—En las vacaciones de verano iremos a donde quieras, lo prometí, no—el volvió a asentir—ya sabes dónde.

—Quiero conocer las pirámides de Machu picchu—me reí.

—Entonces iremos a Perú—él se rio conmigo.

Al llegar al teatro donde hablaría bajamos del automóvil y Dean apareció delante de mí.

—Tarde—dijo como saludo—debiste dejarme ir por ti, hola Hugo.

—Hola Dean—dijo mi hijo.

—Vamos, ya todos esperan—me trague mi mueca.

* * *

_**Feliz Año Nuevo**_

_**Les deseo un Próspero Año Nuevo, y deseo que todos sus sueños se realicen" .**_


	2. CAPITULO DOS

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_Capitulo 2_**

Unas semanas después de la charla de casi dos horas con un grupo de personas desconocidas para mi, ya estábamos instalados en una casa enorme, comparada con todas las que han sido nuestros hogares, con un patio mas grande, que tenía dos árboles y una hamaca, idea de mi hijo, entre ellas.

Hugo, estaba en su primer día de escuela y yo en el jardín delantero arreglando unas flores.

Me moví más cerca de la calle, para terminar de plantar la última margarita, deje la pequeña pala a mi lado luego de hacer un hoyo y la plante. Escuche unos gritos a lo lejos y me puse de pie, luego alguien paso corriendo a mi lado y además de patear la pala me empujo a mí, caí al suelo de lado, sobre mi brazo, arañándome mi hombro.

—Auch—dije suavemente.

Otra persona paso corriendo a mi lado seguida de alguien más, solo que esta última se detuvo.

— ¿Está bien?—le oí decir al hombre a mi lado, moví mi cabeza en su dirección. Tenía una voz ronca y firme, muy agradable.

—Creo que si—dije despacio y me senté.

—Espere aquí—dijo él y lo oí correr para alejarse.

Esperar, pensé, para nada. Me dolía el hombro y el codo, por surte no como para tener una fractura pero si para que me salieran moretones.

Me moví alrededor intentando encontrar la pala, al cabo de unos minutos desistí y solo tome las demás herramientas. Suspirando me moví por el lugar guiándome por las flores, al llegar a mi puerta otra vez escuche esa voz.

—Le pedí que esperara—el hombre se acercaba.

—No puedo esperara en el suelo a alguien que no conozco.

Se detuvo frente a mí, me pregunte si se había dado cuenta de que era ciega y si estaba haciendo eso que mi hijo me dijo que algunas personas hacían, mover su mano delante de mi rostro para saber si era verdad.

—Soy Harry Potter, policía—abrí mi boca y la cerré.

— ¿Quiere decir que perseguían a…a…—no pude decirlo, se suponía que este era un barrio tranquilo.

—Ya está todo bien, lo atrapamos, solo era un chiquillo idiota—arrugo mi frente.

—Increíble—murmure.

—Quiere que le ayude.

—Que, no gracias, estoy bien.

—No diría eso—dijo el enseguida—tiene el hombro y codo lleno de cortes y el cabello—sentí un calor repentino cerca de mi rostro—con un poco de pasto—el quito algo de mi cabello y se alejo, esa había sido su mano al parecer.

—Le agradezco la preocupación señor Potter, pero puedo hacerlo sola— llegue mi puerta.

—Insisto, preferiría asegurarme que está bien—arrugue mi frente y moví mi cabeza en su dirección.

—Entonces debo decir que no quiero la ayuda de alguien que no conozco, señor Potter.

—Solo quiero asegurarme que este bien—insistió él, eso me molesto.

—Y yo ya le dije…

—Mamá—grito mi hijo desde un lado, cuando llego cerca lo oí jadear, genial— que te paso, y porque hay un policía aquí.

—Es policía—murmure, bueno no me había mentido.

—No me creyó—pregunto él, me encogí de hombros.

—No ha escuchado eso de ver para creer.

—Si—dijo el inseguro.

—Pues a mí me cuesta más creer en otros—él y mi hijo suspiraron como si fueran uno, arrugue mi frente.

—Vamos dentro Mamá—dijo Hugo, asentí.

—Ahora puede irse en paz—le dije al policía.

—Creo que si—murmuro—entonces lamento esto y espero que este bien.

—Gracias.

—Un gusto conocerlos—dijo antes de irse.

Dentro de la casa y mientras mi hijo curaba mi hombro le conté lo sucedido y le pregunte sobre su primer día, me conto tranquilamente que estaba bien, y que incluso había hecho una amiga, habían caminado juntos de regreso, ella vivía a dos casas de nosotros. Cuando acabo me vendo y me quito el resto de pasto de mi cabeza.

—Así está mejor—dijo él y sonreí.

—gracias.

—iré arriba.

—comeremos en una hora, si tienes tarea hazla.

—Claro—se alejó y lo oí subir las escaleras.

En ese instante alguien toco el timbre y fui, abrí la puerta.

—Si—pregunte suavemente.

—Hermione—dijo un hombre y me congele.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no luego de tanto tiempo.

—Ron…Ronald—jadee, di un paso hacia afuera y mantuve la puerta junta tras de mí—que haces aquí, como me encontraste.

Él puso su mano en mi brazo y me aleje.

—No me toques—le dije molesta.

—Cuanto me alegra encontrarte—se acercó a mí, podía oler su colonia y sentí que me asfixiaba—no sabes cómo te he buscado.

—Buscado, a mí.

—Te fuiste de la casa.

—Luego de dos años—lo oí limpiarse la garganta.

—Eso no importa ahora, te encontré, a ti y a mi hijo—trague—está aquí, cierto, quiero verlo, donde…

—No—dije, pase de estar molesta a sentir pánico en cosa de segundos—vete, no quiero que regreses—me moví hacia mi casa, volvió a tomar mi brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No—me retorcí lejos de él—no quiero que regreses, me oíste, nunca. Entre en mi casa y cerré la puerta.

—Voy a regresar—le oí gritar desde fuera, apoye mi frente en la madera.

—Por favor no lo hagas—rogué despacio.

—Mamá—dijo mi hijo a mi espalda, me tense—quien es ese hombre

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

dante

Gabriela Cruz

HGHP95

Mama Shmi

Pansy-89


	3. CAPITULO TRES

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

Ronald no regreso esa semana, ni ese mes. Tuve que explicarle a mi hijo quien era, decirle la verdad, él sabía que su papa se había ido, dejándonos solos, solo una vez me pregunto por él y una vez se lo dije. Mientras hablaba el solo permaneció en silencio poniéndome aun más nerviosa.

—No va a regresar, cierto—pregunto, negué.

—No lo sé hijo, pero espero que nunca lo haga.

Ahora luego de un mes, tenía un poco de esperanza de que no lo hiciera. Suspire y me recosté contra el sofá, Hugo y su amiga, Lily, estaban en el comedor haciendo una tarea, la niña era muy callada, tímida, su voz era delgada, casi frágil, me sorprendió que fuera amiga de mi hijo, quien era todo lo contrario, tan protector y serio, me pregunte si su amistad tenía algo que ver con la forma en que ambos eran.

Como mi reloj me aviso que eran más de las 6 fui a la cocina y prepare la comida, al acabar fui al comedor.

—Chicos—dije, dejaron de hablar.

—Si Mamá.

—La cena estará lista en media hora, Lily quieres comer aquí.

—Me gustaría—dijo suavemente—Pero tengo que llamar a papá.

—Claro, Hugo dale el teléfono para que lo llame, estaré en la cocina para que me avisen.

Regrese al lugar y al rato mi hijo apareció.

—Su papá le dio permiso—dijo él.

—Bien.

—Vendrá por ella a eso de las siete y media—arrugo mi frente.

—No vive a dos casas de aquí.

—Sí, pero su papá pasara de su trabajo aquí.

—Mm—dije—Ella es un tanto tímida.

—Sí, pero me cae bien, es muy inteligente.

—Ya veo.

El regreso a la sala y yo termine de cocinar, luego de comer esperamos en la sala, ellos viendo televisión y yo escuchándolos. Cuando un auto se detuvo fuera todos fuimos a la puerta. Abrí en seguida cuando golpearon.

—Sabia que alguien que conocía vivía aquí—dijo Harry Potter.

—Hola Papá—saludo suavemente la niña.

—Hola cariño.

—Gracias por cuidarla—dijo él, negué y salimos un poco, los chicos se alejaron mientras hablan.

—No fue nada, ellos solo hicieron la tarea.

—Pero gracias, mi trabajo me quita mucho tiempo y me alegra que no estuviera sola en casa—asentí—Sabe no conozco su nombre.

—Ho—dije y sonreí—Soy Hermione Granger, y el chico es Hugo, mi hijo.

—Un gusto—dijo él y pude sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

— ¿Como van las heridas?

—Bastante bien, ya se curaron.

—Me alegro.

Los chicos regresaron con nosotros.

—Mamá, mañana puede Lily venir a jugar luego de la escuela.

—Pregunto Hugo.

—No hay problema, si el señor Potter no tiene alguna queja.

—Para nada, y me gustaría que me trataras de Tú—sonreí.

—Claro, Harry.

—Bien, despídete cariño.

Nos despedimos de todos y regresamos a la casa.

—Así que el policía es nuestro medio vecino—dije.

—Es un policía enorme—dijo Hugo.

—Así.

—Sí, es mas grande que tú, — me reí suavemente—Pero se parece a ti.

—En serio.

—Sí, porque Lily me conto que ellos viven solos, como nosotros.

—Vaya, ¿No sabes que le paso a su Mamá?

—Creo que murió hace tiempo, Lily no habla de esas cosas—Asentí y me sentí mal por la niña.

—Qué triste—dije—Bien, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes y luego a acostarse.

—Puedo acostarme ahora, ya me lave los dientes ayer.

—Uf, pero hay que hacerlo de nuevo.

—Mamá—se quejo él.

—Hijo—dije yo riéndome un poco.

El día siguiente paso sin novedades, al igual que el resto de la semana, Lily iba a nuestra casa a veces y se quedaba a comer, un día Harry me dijo que era tiempo de que nosotros fuéramos los invitados, yo le recordé que el nunca había sido mi invitado y solo dijo que lo seria algún día. Por esto mismo ahora estábamos en un supermercado comprando comida para hacer una cena.

Harry empujaba el carrito de compras y yo mantenía mi mano en él para seguirlo, Hugo y Lily se mantenían a unos metros delante de nosotros hablando sobre un libro nuevo que ambos estaban leyendo.

—Entonces que te parece espagueti con mi súper salsa secreta—dijo Harry y sonreí.

—Súper salsa secreta—repetí.

—Claro, ha pasado de generación en generación, es un súper secreto—Ahora me reí.

—Quiero probar esa súper salsa.

—Hecho—él comenzó a echar cosas al carro.

—Solo vinimos a comprar esto—pregunte, el suspiro.

—A decir verdad vinimos a comprar de todo, no tengo nada en mi casa y ya era hora de hacer las compras, Lily siempre se queja que no lo hago bien, por eso…

—Quieres mi ayuda.

—Exactamente.

—Bien, por esta vez la obtendrás gratis.

—Gratis, vas a probar mi súper salsa secreta, es un pago más que suficiente— Alce una ceja y luego negué.

—Eso lo veremos.

Doblamos por los pasillos echando cosas al carrito, desde leche hasta verduras, excepto dulces y cosas por el estilo, según él no quería que su hija comiera porquerías, yo solo le dije que el mío las comía, solo debes en cuando.

—Hermione—me llamo una voz detrás y me congele, Harry se detuvo al notarlo—Que increíble verte aquí.

—Ronald—dije tensa—cómo…pensé que te habías ido.

—Te dije que teníamos cosas que hablar, soy Ronald, padre de su hijo—dijo él a Harry.

—Harry Potter—nos quedamos en silencio.

—Podemos hablar—preguntó Ronald.

—Estás loco, no voy a hablar contigo en un supermercado.

—Entonces iré a tu casa después.

—No—dije enseguida y cerré mi mano en un puño—No voy a estar, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Entonces el lunes temprano—insistió él, me trague mi mueca.

Quería decirle que se fuera, que me dejara en paz, a mí y a mi hijo, pero sabía que iba a insistir, no quería tener una discusión delante de Harry y menos con mi hijo estando cerca, Hugo, pensé.

—Está bien—solté.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Empuje el carrito hacia adelante.

—Nos vemos después—le dije a Ronald, oí pasos que se alejaban, Harry me siguió.

Doblamos por un pasillo y suspire.

—Estas bien—pregunto el suavemente, asentí.

—Sí, solo…—negué, no podía decirle como de mal me hacía sentir Ronald ahora.

—El se…

—Papá—dijo Lily acercándose.

—Mamá podemos llevar helado para el postre—dijo Hugo.

Asentí un tanto distraída, en que me estaba metiendo.


	4. CAPITULO CUATRO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

En la casa de Harry decidí olvidarme de Ronald y solo concentrarme en lo que hacía, una ensalada. Los niños jugaban en el patio.

—Ya termine—le dije a Harry, el se paró a mi lado, ahora olía a salsa de tomate, ajo y sal.

—Mis miedos fueron infundados—dijo.

Me había estado preguntando cada 5 minutos si estaba bien, incluso se había puesto más nervioso cuando comencé a cortar la lechuga con un cuchillo.

—Llevo años haciendo esto.

—Mm—dijo el sin moveré de mi lado, levante mi mano y apunte hacia la cocina.

—Tu súper salsa—le recordé.

—Mierda—murmuro y regreso con ella. Me reí suavemente.

Luego de comer, nos sentamos en la sala, los niños regresaron al patio. Suspire y moví la taza de café entre mis manos.

—Háblame de ese tipo, Ronald—Me detuve.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte.

—El se ve…

—Como un idiota—se rio.

—Algo así, solo que me pregunté como es que tu terminaste con él—Mis hombros cayeron.

—Era muy joven cuando lo conocí, debo decir para mi vergüenza que caí enamorada de él enseguida.

—Pero no siguieron juntos—Pregunto, negué.

—Cuando nació mi hijo, él nos abandono.

—Te abandono, a ambos—dijo, incline mi cabeza en su dirección al notar su molestia—Como pudo dejarte sola si…—se calló.

—Si soy ciega—le ayude, cuando comenzó a jugar con la taza de nuevo, él la tomo y la dejo en un mueble, luego puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes porque disculparte, lo soy—dije más concentrada en su toque, luego me encogí de hombros—En ese entonces no lo era.

—No.

—Fue en un asalto, unos tipos me golpearon en la cabeza, así paso.

—Increíble—murmuro.

—Desde cando que no sabías nada de él.

—Nunca más supe nada de él, solo desapareció, después me mude por trabajo, nunca creí que aparecería de nuevo.

—Quizás quiera saber de su hijo—Me quede callada, lo dudaba bastante.

—Voy a darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Ya veo.

¿Y tú?—pregunte—no me has hablado de ti.

¿Que quieres saber?—pregunto un tanto tenso.

—Algo por lo que siento curiosidad desde que conocí a tu hija—dude un segundo— ¿Qué le paso a su madre?

Harry guardo silencio largo rato, más de lo que cualquiera, incluso pensé que no me diría nada.

—Murió—dijo.

—Lo siento.

—Fue hace tiempo ya—asentí suavemente—Más de tres años. Apreté su mano entre las mías, ambos suspiramos.

—Desde ese día—continuo él—Lily se ha vuelto muy tímida, callada, apenas habla con otros, conmigo no tiene ese problema, incluso me sorprendió que tuviera un amigo.

—Me alegra que sean amigos—dije.

—Gracias por cuidarla.

—No hay problema, si lo deseas puede quedarse en mi casa cuando tengas que trabajar hasta tarde.

—En verdad—dijo sorprendido—No quiero molestarte.

—No lo haces, es una niña muy dulce.

—Te lo agradezco—el suspiro.

Como nos quedamos callados de nuevo note que ninguno había soltado la mano del otro, su mano era más grande que la mía, con algunos callos. Pensé en el, en lo bien que me hacía sentir, o cuando me hacía reír, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con nadie, desde Ronald, me pregunte si por esa razón me sentía atraída hacia el luego de tan poco tiempo de conocerlo.

—Hermione—llamo el suavemente, levante mi cabeza en seguida.

—Sí.

—He deseado hacer algo desde que te conocí—trague—No sé si deba con los niños afuera, pero...—Lo sentí más cerca, su respiración en mi cara, cuando puso su mano bajo en mi mentón, levantándome un poco el rostro deje de pensar—No puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Con eso sus labios besaron la comisura de mi boca suavemente, luego se movió sobre mis labios hasta besarme. Solo juntó sus labios con los míos, yo levante mis manos y la puse en su cuello, enredo mis dedos en su cabello, corto y sedoso, empujándolo más cerca, no quería un beso casto, lo quería todo, con demasiada fuerza.

El gimió y tomo mi rostro con ambas manos para afirmarme y besarme como quería. Su lengua entro en mi boca con energía, arrasando con todo, mordió mis labios y luego los chupo, cuando me queje contra el volvió a besarme, moviéndose contra mí con hambre.

Escuche la puerta de atrás cerrarse y me aleje de él.

—Los niños—jadee, el libero mi rostro y se alejo.

—Lo siento—susurro, negué.

—Mamá—dijo Hugo acercándose—Parece que va a llover, está cayendo algunas gotas.

Me limpie la garganta.

—Entonces es mejor que nos vayamos, ve por tus cosas.

—Está bien—dijo él.

Los escuche alejarse y cerré los ojos, al segundo la mano de Harry tomo mi rostro y me inclino en su dirección, volvió a besarme pero más suavemente.

—Lo siento de nuevo—dijo al alejarse.

—No te disculpes—le dije, suspire—También lo quería. El se quejo y lo sentí ponerse de pie, me ayudo a pararme.

—Es mejor que los acompañe a tu casa, si seguimos aquí voy a terminar haciendo una locura.

Sonreí.

—En serio—él me beso rápidamente.

—La pura verdad.

* * *

GRACIAS

Smithback

LylyanneBlack

HGHP95 


	5. CAPITULO CINCO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capitulo 5

Estaba en la cocina de mi casa, tensa, nerviosa, con Ronald sentado frente a mí, ninguno decía nada, yo no quería decir nada y al parecer el tampoco.

—Tienes una linda casa—dijo luego de un rato.

—Si—murmure.

—Hugo está en la escuela—asentí—eso es bueno. Otra vez el silencio.

—Que quieres—pregunto cansada.

—Lo siento—dijo él—lo que hice, pero… tuve miedo.

—Miedo.

—Sí, era demasiado para mí—apreté mi mandíbula—solo tenía 19, era un crio que no sabía hacer nada.

—Claro, yo si sabía lo que hacía—negué molesta—que haces aquí, por qué…

—Quiero pedirte perdón Hermione—suspire.

—No quiero que…

—Tienes que darme un oportunidad—dijo el rápidamente, oí la silla moverse y el llego a mi lado, tomo mis manos—déjame enmendar todo lo que hice.

—Enmendar, crees que puedes venir después de 9 años y hablar de esto como si no fuera nada.

—No es así—apretó mi mano entre las suyas, quise que me soltara pero no lo hizo—he pensando en ti y mi hijo desde que me fui.

Me puse de pie y me aleje de él, suspiro.

—Lamento lo que te paso—dijo, no le respondí—lo supe por un amigo semanas después—me tense.

—Supiste que quede ciega semanas después y ahora te presentas—no podía creer esto—creo que debes irte.

—Hermione—dijo él.

—que, que vas a decirme—solo quería que se fuera.

—Quiero una oportunidad—me tomo de mis hombros—Para ambos, para formar una familia, tu, yo y nuestro hijo.

—Es mi hijo—di un paso atrás pero me detuvo.

—Nuestro hijo, no lo olvides—enterró sus dedos en mi piel, no me queje, no quería verme débil frente a él.

—Vete—dije.

—lo hare, por ahora, pero piensa en lo que te dije—me soltó, pensé que se alejaría pero tomo mi rostro y me inclino hacia arriba—no olvides que yo soy su padre y tengo más derecho que cualquiera sobre él—como si nada me atrajo hacia él, aplastando su boca sobre la mía con fuerza, luego me soltó y se alejo— voy a regresar por lo que es mío.

Lo oí salir de mi casa pero no pude moverme, cuando reaccione note que mi cuerpo temblaba levemente, no sabía si por la rabia, el asco o el miedo, o quizás una suma de las tres cosas. Voy a regresar por lo que es mío, eso me sonó mas a una amenaza.

Me abrace a mí misma, tenía que hacer algo, no quería que de nuevo alguien me amenazara con quitarme a mi hijo, no lo iba a poder soportar.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	6. CAPITULO SEIS

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

Capítulo 6

Eran más de las 10 de la noche cuando golpearon a mi puerta, sabia quien era.

—Hola—le dije a Harry mientras le permitía pasar a mi casa.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde—se disculpo—Lily…

—Está durmiendo arriba, en la habitación para invitados, lo siento estaba cansada—el suspiro pesadamente.

—Está bien, es una niña, a esta hora es normal que duerma.

—Quieres un café.

—Sí, gracias.

Luego de preparar en café nos sentamos en mi sala, el volvió a suspirar.

—Mucho trabajo—pregunte, el tomo mi mano entre las suyas y entrelazo nuestros dedos, ese simple hecho me hizo sentir muy bien.

—No tanto, solo el papeleo es lo que me cansa.

Deje mi taza en un mueble y me senté más en su dirección.

—Como estuvo tu día—pregunto, me encogí de hombros—Me refiero a ese hombre.

—Ha—murmure—bien, el solo…

—Que pasa—se acerco a mí, tanto que sentía el calor de su cuerpo, su olor.

—El dijo que quiere una oportunidad con nosotros, para ser una familia—sentí su mano tensarse.

—Que le dijiste tú.

—Nada, no quiero que este cerca, ni mío ni de mi hijo.

—Pero es su padre—dijo él, ahora yo me tense.

—Pero el…

—Es el padre de tu hijo—insistió, sus dedos masajearon mi mano—debes hablar con Hugo sobre esto.

—No quiero que él le haga daño, que lo decepcione—el tomo mi rostro.

—Entiendo, pero debes darle la oportunidad de conocerlo, de saber quién es su padre—tomo mis rostro entre sus manos—a veces es mejor permitir que pases ciertas cosas.

No supe cómo responderle y tampoco me importo ya que él se inclino para besarme, como la otra vez, lentamente al principio pero luego con mas deseo, enterrando su lengua en mi boca, una y otra vez.

—Harry—jadee cuando se movió por mi cuello.

—Si quieres que me detenga dilo—volvió a besarme—si no lo haces ahora no podre detenerme luego.

—No…—dije—no quiero que te detengas.

—Mm—gimió el besándome intensamente.

De repente me tomo de la cintura y me hizo sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos subieron por mi espalda hasta mis hombros, por mi cuello y se detuvieron en mi rostro.

—No sabes lo hermosa que eres—murmuro besando tiernamente mi mentón, me estremecí por su caricia—ni cuanto te deseo—bajo por mi cuello.

—Puedo sentirlo—le dije, moví mi cadera contra él, sintiendo su duro deseo contra mi centro, el jadeo y agarro mi cintura para detenerme.

—Basta, si haces eso, yo…—lo bese, tanto como deseaba, empujando su lengua con la mía, apretándome a él, a su duro cuerpo.

—Cama—le dije, volví a besarlo—vamos a mi habitación.

— ¿Estás segura?—pregunto.

—Si—nos besamos más tranquilamente.

No quería detenerme, no quería pensar, era demasiado el deseo, esa necesidad de otra persona, quería sentir la piel contra piel, lo quería a él.

Me levante de él y lo guie a mi habitación, caminamos por el pasillo en silencio, tomados de la mano. Al llegar a mi cuarto cerré con seguro y él me atrajo con un abrazo, levantándome para besarlo, sí que es alto, pensé, mi hijo tenía razón.

Harry me llevo a la cama y me deposito con cuidado. Sus manos se movieron por mi cuerpo, tocando y quitando ropa, cuando estuve desnuda me senté sobre mis rodillas.

—Ven aquí—le dije, se acerco a mi—no te he visto—murmure.

El me permitió tocar su rostro con confianza. Tenía una nariz recta y firme, un mentón cuadrado, su cabello caía un poco sobre su frente, toque su cuello y empuje su chaqueta fuera de él, luego su camisa y sus pantalones. Acaricie cada musculo con la punta de mis dedos, cuando me moví cerca de su cadera él se estremeció. Sonriendo baje sus calzoncillos y él se los quito, continúe mi exploración por los músculos de su pierna, sus rodillas y de regreso por dentro de sus muslos.

—Hermione—jadeo él cuando llegue a su centro.

Lo ignore y tome con mi mano su pene grueso y duro, de arriba abajo, solo dos veces ya que en la tercera me detuvo.

—Basta o esto terminara antes de que comience—me reí y el gruño. Nos acostamos en la cama, yo de espaldas y el sobre mí.

—Te molesta si enciendo la luz—pregunto, me reí.

—Para nada—dije. El se movió hasta prenderla y al regresar suspiro.

—Hermosa—murmuro, luego se movió por mi cuerpo hasta tomar uno de mis pezones en su boca, jadee por la sorpresa.

Luego tomo el otro para darle el mismo trato, para humedecerlo y hacerme gemir. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y me incline en su dirección. Mis piernas se abrieron bajo él como si tuviera vida propia, como si fuera una flor y él el sol, que me calentaba como nadie

Su lengua se movió por mi vientre, se entretuvo en mi ombligo y sus manos acariciaron mis piernas, siguió bajando y al sentir su respiración en mi entrada temblé.

—Harry—lo llame al notar que no hacía nada, tuve la idea de que me observaba y quise cerrar mis piernas.

—Si—dijo antes acariciar mi sexo con su lengua, completamente.

—Ho Dios—jadee, ahora yo sabía que si seguía así no duraría ni medio segundo. Volvió a hacerlo, a lamer y saborearme como si fuera un dulce, sus dedos me abrieron más y su lengua se enterró en mí, jadee. Tenía que soportarlo, solo un poco más, solo…—Dios—solté cuando el chupo mi clítoris y me estremecí al sentir el más increíble orgasmo de mi vida. Siguió lamiendo y chupando sin control, acariciándome con sus dedos sin descanso.

El apoyo su frente contra mi muslo y sentí su respiración pesada, como si intentara controlarse.

Cuando nos calmamos él deposito un beso en mi vientre y se alejo.

—Harry—lo llame confundida.

—Espera cariño—dijo y escuche como rompía algo, reconocí el sonido, era un condón.

Regreso conmigo y me beso, lentamente mientras su cuerpo se ponía sobre el mío, abrí mis piernas enseguida, quería sentirlo dentro de mí. Al sentir su pene acomodarse entre los dos me restregué contra él y lo oí quejarse.

—Hazlo—le dije—te necesito.

El me beso y luego se levanto un poco, tomo una de mis piernas y la levanto, atrayéndola hacia mí, la punta de su pene llego a mi entrada y me acaricio, luego de unos segundos empujo lentamente.

—Haaa—jadee al sentirlo, se detuvo para volver a hacerlo, y otra vez, solo entrando un poco, para luego detenerse, como si quisiera alargar lo más posible el momento.

—Adentro—gruño cuando no pudo empujar mas, dejo caer mi pierna y lo abrace de la cintura, enredando mis tobillos detrás de él, eso causo que se moviera dentro de mí, ambos jadeamos.

Mientras me besaba comenzó a moverse, dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, más profundo. Luego se levanto y tomo mi cintura para levantarme levemente, siguió moviéndose, gimiendo contra mí, yo solo me deje llevar y otra vez tuve un orgasmo, más fuerte que el anterior, más largo, este incluso me hizo ver luces detrás de mis parpados, algo que me dejo muda por un segundo, hacía años que no veía ningún tipo de luz.

El se corrió a los segundos, empujando una última vez mientras temblaba contra mí. Se quedo unos segundos sobre mí, recuperando la respiración, luego se puso de pie.

Lo escuche ir al baño, cuando regreso se acostó a mi lado y me atrajo sobre su pecho.

—Te molesta si me quedo aquí—pregunto mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

—Para nada—murmure satisfecha.

—Mañana me levantare antes que los niños.

—Está bien—dije sin pensar, solo acomodándome contra su cuerpo.

—los llevare a la escuela luego.

—Está bien—murmure y comencé a quedarme dormida.

—Vendré a verte de nuevo en la noche—lo oí decir.

—Está bien—repetí y me quede dormida, de lo último que fui consciente era de su pecho sacudirse por su risa.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Angelinarte

HGHP95


	7. CAPITULO SIETE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Harry si volvió al día siguiente, tarde como la otra noche.

Esta vez comió algo y luego nos fuimos a mi habitación, más bien a mi tina. Disfrutamos del agua tibia solo unos segundos, luego simplemente olvidamos donde estábamos y nos concentramos en el otro.

Horas más tarde él se levanto temprano y fue a su casa para regresar después por su hija y el mío, como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos. No volvió a quedarse pero si pasaba todos los días a saludar.

Un día mientras comíamos Hugo me recordó una fecha importante.

—Invite a Lily a mi cumpleaños—asentí.

—Claro, eso está bien—le dije.

—También estas invitado—le dijo a Harry, lo escuche reír.

—Gracias.

—Es el sábado—le informe—a eso de las tres, invito a todos su curso y sus padres, así que si quieres comer algo, llega temprano.

—Lo hare—aseguro.

Luego, mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta, me pregunto algo que no había pensado.

—Invitaras a su padre—me detuve un segundo.

—No… lo sé—dije—creo que debo preguntarle a Hugo.

—Hazlo, es mejor saber su opinión.

—Sí, solo que él me dirá que si yo quiero lo invite.

—Es mejor estar seguro, pero hazlo, así sabremos que tal es—asentí.

Sabía que los niños nos miraban así que solo nos despedimos con la mano. Apenas cerré la puerta le pregunte a mi hijo que pensaba, me dijo lo que ya creía, que era mi decisión.

No tenía como comunicarme con Ronald, así que no me preocupe de eso, incluso pensé que no podría decirle, estaba más que feliz. Lamentablemente el apareció el día anterior a la fiesta y lo invite, eso pareció complacerle porque solo se quedo unos minutos, asegurando que vendría.

—Ya veo—dijo Ronald cerca de mí el día de la fiesta, estaba de pie a un lado de la mesa mientras los niños jugaban alrededor y los padres hablaban entre sí—contrataste personal.

—Claro—le dije—hubiera sido un tanto complicado hacerlo por mí misma.

—Cierto—dijo.

—Gracias por el regalo—le dije.

—No hay de que, es el primero. Espero que le guste—asentí distraída.

—Mamá—me llamo Hugo, se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano—ven, voy abrir mis regalos—me empujo con él.

—Bien, hablamos luego—le dije a Ronald y me moví con él.

Él se detuvo y sentí el característico olor de Harry a mi lado.

—Te diviertes—le pregunte.

—Como supiste que era yo—pregunto, sonreí y me encogí de hombros—y sí, me divierto.

—Hermione—dijo Dean parándose a mi lado.

—Dean—lo salude—llegas tarde. El se quejo un segundo.

—Adivina de quien lo aprendí, espera—se alejó un poco y luego regreso.

—Harry, el es Dean, mi editor. Dean él es Harry, un amigo y mi vecino.

—Un gusto—dijo Dean.

—Igualmente—dijo Harry—Había olvidado que eres escritora.

—Lo sabías—pregunte.

—Claro, soy policía—abrí mi boca para preguntar pero Dean se adelanto.

—Eres policía—dijo.

—Sí.

—Me investigaste—le pregunte a Harry.

—Yo también lo hubiera hecho—dijo Dean.

—Claro—dijo Harry como si no tuviera nada de raro—desde cuándo que se conocen.

—Desde hace 6 años—dijo Dean—he soportado a esta mujer tanto tiempo que me sorprende.

—Qué lindo—le dije a él y luego negué, Harry se rio.

—Mm—dijo Dean—me voy a saludar a tus invitados. Se alejo rápidamente.

—Pues, ese es Dean—le dije a Harry.

—Como vas con Ronald —pregunto, me encogí de hombros.

—Gracias Mamá—me dijo Hugo abrazándome con fuerza, sonreí—es increíble.

Escuche a todos los niños acercarse a ver, le había regalado una consola de juegos. Hugo regreso a abrir sus otros regalos, le agradeció a cada persona por ellos, incluso a su padre por una pelota de futbol y se fue a jugar con los demás.

—Ven—me dijo Harry en mi oído, me voltee en su dirección. Tomo mi mano y me hizo seguirlo, entramos a la casa, atravesamos la cocina y llegamos al comedor al otro lado.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte curiosa, el me beso sorprendiéndome.

Cuando fui capaz de devolverle el beso me alejo de él y me giro, sus manos llegaron a mi falda, se movieron por mi cintura y tomaron mis pechos.

—Te he extrañado—murmuro contra mi oído.

—Por eso me trajiste aquí—rio y me estremecí.

—Por eso y porque ya no soporto verte en falda sin poder hacer nada—gemí suavemente cuando comenzó a masajear mis pechos, suspiro—déjame demostrártelo.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

miadharu28

Gabriela Cruz

LylyanneBlack

Smithback

HGHP95

Gabriela Cruz


	8. CAPITULO OCHO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Harry me empujo de frente contra la mesa y subió mi falda. Sentí su respiración contra mi oído.

—Tan dulce—murmuro antes de morder mi lóbulo y tirar.

Sus manos tantearon con confianza entre mis piernas y gemí.

—Ya esta húmeda—murmuro, supe que sonreía.

Yo solo moví mi trasero contra su mano y él me detuvo.

—A mi ritmo—dijo y mordió mi hombro, se alejo.

De un tirón rompió mi ropa interior y la quito. Sus dedos encontraron mi humedad y gimió.

—No te he dado tu regalo.

—Regalo—repetí dentro de esa burbuja de placer, no sabía de que hablaba.

—Por tu cumpleaños—cayó de rodillas detrás de mí.

—Ha—jadee y enterró su lengua en mi, una y otra vez—Harry—jadee. No podíamos estar haciendo esto, no así, donde cualquiera nos podía ver—no podemos, no ahora…—gemí.

—Cerré las puertas—dijo ante de seguir.

Bien, pensé un segundo. El dejo de lamerme y se puso de pie. En seguida sentí la punta de su pene entrar en mi y luego a él por completo, sin condón. Empujo dentro de mí con deseo, afirmando mi cintura, haciendo sonar nuestros sexos cada vez que chocaban. Apreté mis labios para evitar gemir, que alguien nos escuchara.

El gruño y aumento el ritmo, temblé descontroladamente luego de unos minutos al lograr mi liberación. Lo sentí salir de mí quejándose.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunte.

—No me puse un condón—dijo tenso.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y dejo caer mi falda, me beso suavemente.

—Es mejor que regresemos—murmuro y sonreí.

—Aun no—dije y lo empuje contra la pared—estamos bien aquí.

— ¿Qué?—jadeo cuando tome su pene húmedo.

—Estamos cerca de una ventana.

—No—soltó tenso—Hermione—rogo y caí de rodillas delante de él—Ho Dios— lo oí decir.

Lo acaricie con ambas manos rápidamente, el gruño, luego metí su cabeza en mi boca para chuparlo sin dejar de acariciarlo.

—Me voy—jadeo—Me voy a…

Lo hizo, a los pocos segundos se corrió en mi boca.

Trague rápidamente y no deje de acariciarlo. Cuando acabo lo deje y me puse de pie.

—Ahora debemos regresar—dije, el se quejo.

—Deja recuperarme primero—murmuro haciéndome reír.

Nos arreglamos la ropa, bueno mas el que yo porque no me permitió subir por ropa interior, por lo menos me asegure que no dejara la otra por ahí. Cuando salí a la cocina arrugo mi nariz, olía a perfume de hombre por el lugar, era muy sutil y reconocería ese olor en cualquier parte.

—Vamos—dijo Harry a mi lado y deje de pensar en eso, ahora solo nos concentramos en la fiesta de mi hijo.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

Lun Black

Angelinarte

Gabriela Cruz

miadharu28

HGHP95


	9. CAPITULO NUEVE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El domingo en la mañana mi hijo salió con su padre, idea de Ronald, Hugo acepto simplemente porque le dije que por lo menos lo conociera. Fueron las 4 horas más largas de mi vida.

—Ya llegue—dijo mi hijo desde la puerta y salió a recibirlo más rápido de lo que creí posible, me abrazo.

—Como estuvo—le pregunte.

—Bien—dijo simplemente.

De nuevo sentí ese olor a perfume, demasiado fuerte.

—Hola Herms—dijo Ronald a mi lado, me tense.

—Hola—murmure—yo me llames Herms—pedí, me recordaba a cuando era una loca adolecente.

—Mamá, ¿Puedo ir donde Lily un rato?—pregunto Hugo.

—Claro—murmure y lo oí alejarse, se despidió rápidamente de su padre. Suspire.

— ¿Quieres un café?—le pregunte.

—Sí, gracias.

Llegamos a la cocina y lo prepare.

—Y como te ha ido—pregunto—Hugo me conto que eras escritora.

—Así es—le serví y me senté frente a él.

—Recuerdo que te gustaban esas cosas.

—No escribía mucho antes—recordé—y tú, ¿qué haces?

—No mucho—dijo—ahora estoy organizando un negocio con unos amigos.

—Ya veo.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio.

—Has pensado en lo que te dije—arrugue mi frente.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—De intentarlo—mantuve mi expresión al notar algo en su voz, cierta molestia—Herms podemos ser una familia—Ahí estaba, otra vez Herms.

—No somos una familia—dije, me cruce de brazos.

—Acepto que tienes el derecho de ver a mi…nuestro hijo, pero eso no significa nada entre nosotros.

—Es por el policía—pregunto sorprendiéndome.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es si tienes sexo con él en el comedor, donde cualquiera los puede ver—mi boca se abrió incrédula, sentí mi rostro sonrojarse.

—Tu…tu…

—Si lo vi, si—dijo con tono aburrido—no te avergüenza, follar como si nada en un lugar así, que hubiera pasado si mi hijo te ve.

Ahora mi rostro se sonrojo de ira.

—No es asunto tuyo lo que haga o deje de hacer—apreté mis puños bajo la mesa—y si mi hijo me hubiera visto le hubiera explicado lo que hacía.

El soltó un bufido.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas—le dije.

—Herms, Herms—dijo y suspiro—Puedo pasar por alto tu aventura con el policía— abrí mi boca, el se puso de pie—Sé que aun sientes algo por mí, lo que tuvimos hecho raíces cariño, no se puede olvidar esto tan fácil.

—Lárgate de mi casa—casi gruñí, me puse de pie.

—Segura—pregunto, cruce mis brazos.

—Nunca voy a regresar contigo y olvídate de volver a ver a mi hijo, no sé cómo fue capaz de permitirlo—dije negando—Sigues siendo el mismo…

De repente él se arrojo contra mí llevándome contra la pared, me aprisiono con su cuerpo, aplastándome, casi no dejándome respirar, cuando se alejo voltee mi rostro lo más lejos de él.

—Lo voy a decir una vez—hablo, aburrido, como si todo esto no fuera nada— Vas a dejar de ver al policía, le vas a decir a nuestro hijo que nosotros tres vamos a formar una linda familia, ¿Entiendes?

—Estás loco—jadee.

—Mal, mal—murmuro, su mano apareció en mi cuello y apretó, intente alejarlo de mi pero era más fuerte y solo me estrello contra la muralla, jadee—No me hagas hacerte daño, cariño—su otra mano se arrastro por mi pecho—Aun eres hermosa y no quiero cambiar esto—apretó mi garganta a un mas, ya no podía respirar—Sabes cómo me sorprendió el ver una fotografía tuya en el periódico, el ver a mi hijo a tu lado—intente respirar—Te daré otra oportunidad, cuando regrese quiero que mi familia me reciba como es debido, ¿entiendes?—jadee y aumento la prisión, ahora estaba segura que si no me rompía el cuello por lo menos dejaría marcas—Sí, creo que entiendes.

Con eso me libero y caí al suelo, se agacho delante de mí porque lo oí decir muy cerca de mi rostro.

—No quiero hacerte daño—murmuro, suspiro y se alejó—Nos vemos pronto.

Lo oí salir de la cocina y la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse. Estuve esperando varios minutos a que regresara, que decidiera que su mensaje no había quedado lo suficientemente claro, como no fue así me derrumbe, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis rostro y mi cuerpo tembló descontroladamente mientras sollozaba.

—Por Dios—gemí mientras lloraba. Que voy a hacer, como voy a sacar a Ronald de mi vida, tenía que alejarlo de mi hijo.


	10. CAPITULO DIEZ

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

Pase mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, tanto que mi reloj me aviso que eran más de las tres de la tarde, la puerta principal fue abierta y escuche a mi hijo llamarme mientras se reía junto con Lily y Harry.

Me puse de pie enseguida y me moví hacia el lavaplatos para darles la espalda, mi cuello me dolía así que use mi cabello para cubrirlo.

—Mamá—me llamo de nuevo Hugo.

—Estoy en la cocina—respondí, me limpie el rostro con mis manos e intente relajarme, ellos aparecieron por la puerta.

—Mamá almorcé en la casa de Lily—dijo el apenado.

—Está bien, además no he hecho nada—comencé a lavar unas tasas que había dejado ahí en la mañana, no quiera que me vieran.

—Lo siento—dijo Harry acercándose, me tense—debí decirle que te llamara—se paró a mi lado—Si quieres…—se calló de repente y mantuve mi cara en dirección al lavaplatos, sabía que probablemente ya me había visto.

— ¿Por qué no juegan en tu consola?—le dije a Hugo.

—Cierto, vamos—le dijo a Lily y los escuche irse.

Apoye mis manos en el mueble para evitar temblar. Harry puso una mano en mi hombro y me movió en su dirección.

¿Qué pasa?—pregunto preocupado, no pude decirle nada, tomo mi cabello y lo empujo hacia atrás, ya era tarde cuando me di cuenta— ¿Pero qué demonios…?—se calló, tomo mi mano—Vamos a tu oficina.

Caminamos por el pasillo, evitando a los chicos y llegamos, nos sentamos en el sofá de la esquina. Luego de unos minutos de silencio tomo mi rostro y me movió para observar mi cuello, gruño.

¿Quien hizo esto?—pregunto con voz baja.

—Ronald—solté y tome una de sus manos.

—Ese hijo de…

Pase mis mano libre por mis ojos, no quería llorar de nuevo, el me atrajo hacia su pecho con un abrazo y temblé antes de abrazarlos de vuelta.

—Dime, ¿qué paso?

Sin más le conté todo, su amenaza, que nos había visto, todo. El permaneció en silencio solo escuchando.

— ¿Que voy hacer?—murmure ocultando mi cara—no quiero que se acerque a Hugo—me estremecí.

—Calma—me dijo el acariciando mi espalda—No estás sola, no voy a dejar que regrese.

—Lo siento—murmure antes de hipar, lo que me faltaba—No quería meterte en esto—me aleje para limpiarme el rostro.

—No quieres que este aquí—dijo suavemente y me congele.

—No, claro que quiero—y era aterrador la manera en que lo quería.

—Pero es mi problema, no quiero que él te haga daño a ti o a Lily—lleve mis manos a mi cara—Dios, Lily, no debí decirte nada.

Volvió a abrazarme y suspire. Entre sus brazos me sentía segura, protegida de todo, como si él fuera un gran escudo a mí alrededor.

Lo abrace con fuerza, no quería alejarme de él.

—Déjame curarte eso—le oír decir, no quise dejar de abrasarlo pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Tan mal se ve—pregunte, el suspiro.

—Tienes pequeños hematomas, pasaran con el tiempo—suspire y lleve mi mano a mi cuello, toque con cuidado y me relaje al notar que no me dolía como antes.

Harry limpio mi cuello y puso una venda, luego me atrajo a su cuerpo y me mantuvo entre sus brazos, cerré los ojos y suspire, no podía sacarme la idea de Ronald en esta casa, llegando como si nada sin que pudiera evitarlo, me pregunte si sería buena idea mudarnos de nuevo. Esa idea me desagrado, esta casa se había vuelto mi hogar, también para mi hijo, había hecho amigos, le gustaba su escuela, no podía volver a cambiar su mundo, aun cuando el mismo me dijera que no le importaba, no era bueno.

— ¿En qué piensas?—pregunto Harry suavemente.

—Tengo que hablar con un abogado, no quiero que él intente quitarme a mi hijo—me apretó un segundo—Luego no sé, solo volverme muy cuidadosa con quien venga a mi casa y hablar con Hugo, decirle que no hable con su…con él— solté.

—Yo voy a buscarlo—murmuro él y me aleje un poco—Soy policía, lo olvidas, te atacó, eso es motivo suficiente para llevarlo a la cárcel.

Asentí, no había siquiera pensado en eso, en denunciarlo.

—Nunca creí que fuera capaz de algo así—suspire y la puerta de mi oficina se abrió de repente.

—Mamá—dijo Hugo, me aleje de Harry lentamente y me senté correctamente.

¿Que he dicho de tocar antes de entrar a un lugar?

—Lo siento—dijo él y se quedo callado.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Que tienes ahí?—dijo mientras se acercaba.

—Un accidente, Harry me ayudo, solo eso—no respondió—Estoy bien.

—Bueno—dudo— ¿Quería saber si podíamos jugar con la consola en línea?

—En línea—pregunte confundida.

—Sí, así otros verán los logros que hagamos.

—Mm—lo pensé—Bien, pero cuidado con lo que haces.

—Si—dijo el antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, suspire.

—Tu hijo me miro de tres formas diferentes—me incline hacia él un poco— Primero sorprendido, luego molesto y por ultimo un poco desconfiado, creo, como si quisiera saber que pretendo—sonreí.

—Ese es mi hijo, un sobre protector.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar con él y mi hija sobre nosotros—asentí.

—Lo haré, solo que tengo una duda.

—Mm.

— ¿Qué somos?—pregunte—Nos conocemos desde hace unos meses y hemos estado juntos un par de ves.

—Más de un par de veces—me recordó él, asentí.

—Más de un par de veces, que somos—insistí—Nunca hemos tenido una cita, o algo.

—Mm—lo oí decir, tomo mis hombros y me empujo hacia su pecho, me apoye con mi brazo sobre él.

—Harry—murmure—No voy a decirle a mi hijo que esto solo es un buen momento.

—No lo es—pregunto.

—Sí, pero él no tiene por que saberlo—suspire—Nunca le he presentado a nadie como mi novio o pareja o lo que sea, no voy a comenzar ahora tampoco si no es algo serio.

Tosió y arrugue mi frente.

— ¿Tú crees que esto no es serio?—dijo, suspire.

—No, si, no lo sé—volví a suspirar

El tomo mi rostro y me beso suavemente.

—Te parece que esto no es serio—murmuró, volvió a besarme más intensamente, me empujo hasta acostarme en el sofá y el sobre mí.

— ¿Crees que esto no es serio?—movió su cadera contra mí y gemí al sentir su dureza—Te aseguro que es todo lo contrario—con mucho cuidado beso mi mentó y bajo por mi cuello, sus manos se llenaron con mis pechos.

—Harry—susurre—debemos…debemos detenernos, cualquiera de ellos puede regresar.

El suspiro y apoyo su frente en mi hombro.

—Lo sé, lo siento—nos sentamos—Hermione, yo también tengo una hija y nunca he llevado a una mujer a mi casa, o había, tu eres la excepción.

—Fui como madre del amigo de tu hija, no como tu novia—recordé.

—Lo sé—suspiro y tomo mi rostro, acaricio mi mentón—Vamos a ver como salen las cosas—asentí.

—Es buena idea, si los chicos preguntan diremos que solo somos amigos.

—Bien—murmuro—habrá que tener cuidado. Sonreí.

—Vamos a tener que vernos cuando los niños estén dormidos—el rio suavemente.

—Me quitaste un peso de encima—aseguro—ya esperaba que me dijeras que no íbamos a vernos más.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

HGHP95

miadharu28

Angelinarte

sjrodgers23

Gabriela Cruz 


	11. CAPITULO ONCE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**_Capítulo 11_**

Harry comenzó esa semana a venir algunas noches, por lo menos dos veces por semana Lily se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, el también lo hacía, las demás veces solo se quedaba un par de horas y luego se iba a la suya. Durante las visitas de la niña me hice su amiga, ya la adoraba, su suave voz y la forma de ser.

Contacte un abogado recomendado por mi editor y le explique mi caso, por consejo de él y Harry hice la denuncia en contra de Ronald y hable con mi hijo sobre él. No le importo que ya no pudiera verlo, incluso dijo estar de acuerdo porque no le daba confianza.

Luego de eso Hugo y Lily escucharon, como yo, una conversación sobre seguridad de Harry, que tenían que hacer si veían a Ronald, que debía hacer yo si regresaba.

Semanas después de eso, una noche Harry me sorprendió invitándome a salir a comer fuera, incluso su madre, una señora con voz alegre y mas bajita que yo, cuidaría a los niños.

—Bien, que quieres comer—me pregunto luego de instalarnos, sonreí.

— ¿Porque no me sorprendes?

—Aun no te sorprendo—pregunto más cerca de mí.

—Bien, porque no me sorprendes aun mas.

—Está bien—dijo luego de un rato y me reí al descubrir que estábamos en un restaurant de comida italiana.

Luego de servirnos disfrute de unos espagueti con nombre extraño pero muy buenos, el me hablo sobre su madre, que vivía a 30 minutos de su casa, le pregunte sobre su mujer y aunque dudo me conto sobre ella y como la había conocido. Se habían conocido en la escuela de policías, ambos lo habían sido y luego de salir se habían casado, ella había muerto una noche mientras patrullaba, un chico le había disparado incluso antes de que ella se bajara del auto.

Luego de postre caminamos, el me guio por un parque que estaba cerca, donde se podían oler las diferentes flores, disfrutamos de una agradable charla, de solo estar en unos junto al otro.

Sonreí en su auto de camino a casa. Que diferente eran las cosas, pensé, lo que recordaba de mi relación con el padre de Hugo era algo tormentoso, platónico, casi obsesivo. Con Harry era algo mas grande, maduro, tranquilizador, algo que no solo afectaba a mi cuerpo sino mi alma.

Detuvo el auto y se bajo para abrirme la puerta, le sonreí.

Caminamos hacia la casa tomados de la mano, al detenernos delante de la puerta, me hizo parar.

—Debo decir que no estamos en tu casa.

—Mm—dije— ¿Dónde estamos?

—A dos casas más allá, hacia la derecha—voltee mis ojos al saber donde estábamos.

—Es tu casa—dije.

—Sí, le dije a mi madre que regresaríamos tarde, a eso de la una de la madrugada—arrugue mi frente—Son…exactamente las 9 y media.

—Ya veo, ¿qué vamos hacer durante estas horas?—sonreí.

—Tenía varias ideas, mejor entremos y te las muestro. El me guio hasta su sala y me beso.

—Tengo cierta fantasía contigo y mi sofá—comenzó a desnudarme y lo imite, cuando sentí su piel contra la mía suspire.

El se sentó y yo sobre él, a horcajadas, solo se detuvo para ponerse un condón. Nos besamos largo rato, como lo hacíamos cuando él podía quedarse en mi casa toda la noche. Sus manos tomaron mis pechos para acariciar las puntas necesitadas.

—Mónteme cariño—dijo con voz ronca y lo hice.

Me levante y lo lleve dentro de mí. Lo sentí ampliar mis músculos para tomarlo, su pene era grande, como todo en el, al tenerlo completamente jadee. Luego comencé a moverme, a empujar con mi cadera hacia él y luego en contra, lento pero profundo. Harry volvió a besarme, a tirar de mis pezones. Me moví más rápido y el movió su boca a mis pechos, juntándolos como si quisiera tomar ambos a la vez, se dedico a chupar cada punta, a morder con fuerza calculada y hacerme jadear. Volvió a besarme y detuvo mi movimiento con sus manos.

—Espera—gruño—Cambiemos de posición.

— ¿Qué?—me queje.

El me hizo ponerme de pie, luego me indico que subiera al sofá de rodillas y me apoyara mis manos en el respaldo. Lo sentí ponerse detrás de mí, separar más mis piernas e inclinar mi trasero en su dirección, volvió a entrar en mí y se movió a su ritmo, más rápido.

Su aliento en mi cuello hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina, me inclino más y se movió más rápido, sus dedos viajaron por mi vientre llegaron a mi clítoris, apenas lo toco me corrí con un grito, algo que siempre me había impedido hacer.

—Eso es—murmuro contra mi oído—Quiero oírte gritar de nuevo.

—Harry—jadee y el no se detuvo, siguió penetrandome sin tregua, volvió a acariciarme y llevarme a otro orgasmo, ahora grite por las sensaciones y la sorpresa, solo fui vagamente consciente de su gruñido y de su cuerpo temblar al acabar.

Luego de recuperar el aire me llevo contra la pared, volvió a ponerse otro condón y me levanto con facilidad para bajarme sobre su pene, lentamente. Como solté un quejido debido a la sensibilidad de mis labios él se detuvo y solo lo hizo peor.

—Estas bien—preguntó, asentí, no me dolía, solo era demasiado increíble— Bien—suspiro y continuo.

Luego me tomo ahí, de pie, mientras yo solo podía afirmarme a sus hombros y abrazar su cadera con mis piernas. Mantuvo sus manos en mi trasero pero una de ellas se movió y me sorprendió al llegar a mi ano, a acariciar alrededor.

—Harry—dije entre preocupada, excitada y confundida

—Calma cariño—murmuro y luego gimió, no detuvo sus movimientos—

¿Nunca te has tocado aquí?—negué y me mordí el labio, luego lo bese a él, necesitaba hacer algo— ¿Puedo?— pregunto, no supe lo que quería—¿Puedo ser el primero?—insistió con voz ronca y no sé que conteste, pero eso provoco que gimiera y me besara con intensidad, ambos nos corrimos al segundo.

Cuando por fin me depósito en el suelo tuve que afirmarme a él, me sentía de gelatina.

—Vamos a mi cuarto—dijo y me llevo.

Aun estaba en ese otro lugar, llena de una dulce felicidad y un tanto cansada.

—Acuéstate de frente en la cama—pidió, yo solo obedecí, siempre lo hacía, no sabía si por la forma en que hablaba o simplemente porque me gustaba que el hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Puso cojines bajo mi cadera y mi trasero quedo al aire, levantado y a la vista, el suspiro.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunte cuando sus manos recorrieron mis nalgas, estaba detrás de mí, entre mis piernas. Sus dedos se movieron por mis labios y luego subieron hasta mi otro agujero, uno que nadie había tocado.

—Voy a tomarte por aquí—su pulgar me masajeo levemente, jadee.

—Harry—dije—Yo nunca, no sé…

—No te preocupes cariño, haré que valga la pena—volvió a masajearme y me estremecí, solo enterré mi rostro entre sus sabanas, que podía hacer, decirle que no si en verdad quería saber cómo se sentía.

Sus dedos siguieron masajeando, relajando mi cuerpo.

Luego sentí algo frio tocar mi ano, un gel imagine.

—Iremos despacio—murmuro.

Un dedo empujó dentro de mí, solo un poco y me tense, el volvió a masajear mi espalda, mis piernas, hasta que pudo continuar. Era tan extraño sentirlo entrar, moverse, había un poco de dolor, muy leve, pero también placer, sobre todo cuando salía para volver a empujar. Follo mi ano con un dedo por algunos segundos y luego comenzó con dos, gemí ante la presión pero no se detuvo, solo repitió el procedimiento hasta que sintió que podía empujar otro, un tercer dedo.

Esta vez se tomo más tiempo, sus dedos me estiraron en todas direcciones. El se movió detrás de mí y pensé que lo haría, pero solo jadee cuando su pene entro en mi vagina y comenzó a moverse, sin sacar su mano, marcando un ritmo electrizante, que solo me hizo gemir sin control, llamarlo y enterrar mis dedos en la sabana.

—Harry—casi roge minutos después—No puedo, no…—me tomo más duro cortado mis palabras. Era demasiado, demasiadas sensaciones, mi piel está muy sensible y este doble ataque iba a causarme un colapso.

—Lista—dijo tenso.

Su pene y dedos salieron de mí, separo mis nalgas y empujo la cabeza de su pene en mi ano, lentamente pero sin detenerse. El aire quedó atrapado en mis pulmones, esperé un dolor horrible pero solo sentí una leve molestia, un poco de ardor y el más increíble placer.

No lo entendía, ¿cómo podía sentir placer si ese lugar no estaba hecho para eso? Cuando entró completamente se detuvo y acaricio mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mi cadera, una y otra vez. Me retorcí contra él, intentando moverme pero me detuvo y solo continúo.

—Dios, Harry—rogué, quería llorar de frustración. El salió de mí y volvió a entrar, ambos suspiramos.

—Eres tan apretada—gimió—Tan caliente, no voy a durar nada así—siguió moviéndome, sin pausas pero con cuidado, se inclino hacia adelante y dijo—No sabes lo hermosa que estas así, con mi polla enterrada en ti, con tu cuerpo brillando por tu sudor y el mío—jadee por sus palabras, el aumento la velocidad— Córrete conmigo, quiero oírte de nuevo.

Se levantó un poco y sentí su mano acariciar mis labios y penetrarme al igual que su polla, luego de eso me deje llevar y tuve el cuarto orgasmo del día, el más increíble y largo, tanto que no supe de tiempo, lugar, nada.

Sentí el pene de Harry saltar dentro de mí, el gimió al derramarse y tembló. Luego cayó sobre mí, respirando pesadamente, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Cuando se recupero beso mi hombro y salió de mí con cuidado, se movió por la habitación y regreso, sentí una toalla por mi piel, limpiando entre mis piernas. Quito los cojines y se acostó a mi lado, me empujó sobre él, yo no hice nada, solo me deje arrastrar.

—Cariño ¿Estas bien?— preguntó preocupado, creo que asentí—Hermione— insistió.

—Shhhh—dije moviéndome contra él—Cansada.

Soltó aire lentamente.

—No me asustes así—se movió un poco—Faltan 20 minutos para la una. Me queje y enterré mi rostro contra su pecho.

—Debo ir por mi madre, si no nos iríamos a dormir a tu casa—Acarició mi espalda.

—Es tu culpa—murmure.

¿Qué?

—No puedo moverme— Rió suavemente.

—Imagínate lo que hubiera hecho con toda la noche. Me queje y sonreí.

¿Que tenía tu comida?—pregunte suavemente, lo oí reír.

—Vamos—murmuro—Vístete para que vayamos a tu casa.

¿Vas a dejar a tu Mamá y luego regresar a mi casa?—pregunte.

—Claro—aseguro—No tardare más de una hora.

Suspirando me puse de pie y me llevo a la sala, luego de vestirnos y yo peinarme un poco caminamos a mi casa. Me despedí de su madre y le agradecí por todo. Me acosté en mi cama, tirando mi ropa por todos lados, algo que nunca hacia y metiéndome entre las sabanas.

Desperté cuando un cuerpo cálido se movió contra el mío.

—Lo siento—dijo Harry, suspiré y me apoye en él. Justo cuando volvía a quedarme dormida hablo.

—Cariño, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros.

—Ahora—murmure.

—Sí, estas lo suficientemente cansada para no rechazarme— me queje suavemente, ¿Rechazarlo, yo?—Creo que esta relación ya es bastante seria e importante.

—Si—suspire.

—Ya no estamos pasando solo un buen momento—lo oí decir—Quiero que sea algo más.

¿Novios?—pregunte.

—Más que eso—espere—Hermione—dijo suavemente.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Levanté mi cabeza enseguida más despierta de lo que estaba antes.

¿Qué?—pregunte, debía estar segura. El se quejo.

—Te prefería medio inconsciente—beso mi cuello—Parece que no he hecho un buen trabajo—continuó por mi mandíbula, acercándose a mi boca, lo detuve.

—Repite lo último que dijiste.

—No he hecho un buen trabajo—gruñí.

—Harry.

—Está bien—respondió de vuelta—Hermione, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Abrí mi boca sorprendida, casarme, con él, yo. Mi corazón aumento sus latidos, sentí que toda mi piel se estremecía con el pensamiento, tener a Harry todas las noches, días, tardes, cuando quisiera, tener una familia con él, estar siempre juntos para amarnos, porque lo amaba, de eso estaba segura.

—Hermione—gimió el—Ahora no te quedes callada, se que tienes que pensarlo, pero di algo, ¿Si?

—Si—dije, el se tenso a mi lado.

—Si tienes que pensarlo.

—Si quiero casarme contigo—aseguré.

Al segundo su boca tomo la mía, su cuerpo me aplasto dulcemente contra la cama y volvió a hacerme el amor, más lento y dulce de lo que creí posible.

—Te amo—me dijo mientras se movía dentro de mí—Te amo tanto—jadeo y lo bese.

—Igual yo—murmure—Igual yo.


	12. CAPITULO DOCE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 12**_

Estaba sentada en la cocina con mi hijo, ya había pasado una semana desde la propuesta de Harry y ambos habíamos decidido hablar con nuestros hijos, no le diríamos que nos íbamos a casar pero sí que estábamos juntos, como una pareja, queríamos primero que ambos se acostumbraran a la idea, que supieran que él se quedaba en mi casa algunas noches y claro, también queríamos saber la opinión de cada niño con respecto a nosotros.

¿Se van a casar?—me pregunto Hugo apenas acabe, abrí mi boca y luego la cerré, no esperaba que preguntara eso.

¿Por…por qué lo preguntas?

—Casi siempre están juntos—volví a encontrarme sin saber que decir.

¿Te agrada Harry?

—Pues si—dijo—Es agradable.

—Pero todo esto, ¿De que salgamos, que estemos juntos?

—A mi me parece bien, nunca había visto que tuvieras novio—se calló—Son novios, cierto.

—Si—dije—Lo somos.

—Entonces se van a casar.

—Yo… ¿te molestaría…?—moví mis manos en la mesa—Si pasara eso, nuestra familia seria el doble de grande.

—Cierto—dijo suavemente—Lils sería como mi hermana—asentí y evite sonreír ante el apodo que le había puesto a la niña.

—Y Hugo como tu papá—murmure, el guardo silencio, más tiempo de lo requerido.

—Está bien—soltó y lo escuche ponerse de pie, llego a mi lado—Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien Mamá.

—Mm—dije torpemente, él continúo.

—No me molesta que ahora ellos sean parte de la familia, es más divertido— beso mi mejilla y se alejó.

—Pero—dije, se detuvo—No es algo pasajero…

—Lo sé—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio—Si se casan será para siempre, está bien.

Luego de eso salió por la puerta y me quede ahí, un tanto sorprendida de lo normal, casi bien, que todo esto había salido, luego me encogí de hombros, ojala todo fuera tan fácil.

Harry se lo tomo con la misma sorpresa que yo las palabras de mi hijo y me conto sobre su hija. Su respuesta había sido más seria y distante, solo un encogimiento de hombros y un "está bien". Él suspiro cuando termino de decírmelo.

—Quizás yo debería hablar con ella—sugerí.

—No, déjala, creo que se irá acostumbrando a la idea.

—Bien—murmure.

—Pero me alegra que tu hijo este bien con esto—sonreí.

—A mi también—dije aunque pensaba en Lily.

Ahora nuestras salidas fueron más seguidas, por lo menos una vez a la semana salíamos solos, otras veces con ellos.

Visitábamos juegos de entretenimiento, zoológicos e incluso una vez los acompañe al cine, claro, yo solo escuche a los actores pero como la película era una comedia la disfrute. Las otras veces Harry salía solo con los niños, o yo me quedaba con ellos en la casa, tratándolos normalmente e intentando, por mi parte, hacer a Lily hablar más conmigo.

—Tú quieres ser mi Mamá—me pregunto un día mientras estábamos en la cocina, todos nos congelamos en nuestros lugares.

—Lily, cariño—dijo Harry pero me adelante.

— ¿Por qué no ponen la mesa?—le dije, el acepto un tano renuente pero los oí salir del lugar junto con mi hijo.

Me acerque a ella, como estaba en la mesa me senté en frente.

—Lily, escucha—suspire—Yo…no voy a decirte que no deseo que me veas de esa manera, como tu Mamá, pero debes entender que yo no quiero ocupar su lugar en tu corazón, ella siempre estará contigo —puse mis manos en la mesa—Yo quiero mucho a tu papa, a ti también y me gustaría ser tu amiga ante todo—no dijo nada—Puedes confiar en mí para lo que desees, no te voy a obligar a decirme Mamá ni nada por el estilo, incluso me puedes tratar por mi nombre…—me calle al darme cuenta que hablaba muy rápido.

—No quieres ser mi Mamá—dijo ella, abrí y cerré mi boca.

—Si tú quieres—dije lentamente.

—Yo si quiero—la oí decir muy bajito, libere toda tensión en mi cuerpo y sonreí.

—Entonces sí, me gustaría—ella se puso de pie y llego a mi lado, espere.

Sentí los brazos vacilante de Lily rodear mi cuello, le devolví el gesto con más energía sin dejar de sonreír.

Unos minutos después Harry y mi hijo regresaron, yo estaba cocinando tranquilamente y ella estaba terminando de mesclar una ensalada. Ambos niños fueron a la sala un rato mientras terminábamos.

—Todo bien—pregunto Harry, asentí.

—Sí, más que bien—dije.

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

HGHP95

Angelinarte

Gabriela Cruz


	13. CAPITULO TRECE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 13**_

Ya un mes después de decirles a nuestros hijos que nos íbamos a casar, Harry y Lily se quedaban casi todas las noches en mi casa, nuestra casa, ya que viviríamos ahí.

Había hablado con ella sobre su cuarto, lo que quería, también hable con Harry sobre sus cosas y todo lo que movería, pro suerte la casa era lo suficiente mente grande para todos, yo solo puse una regla, nunca movieran los muebles o cosas importantes, para evitar accidentes por mi parte, aceptaron sin problema.

La boda seria dentro de una semana, en nuestro patio, algo privado y sencillo, con Lily como madrina y Hugo como padrino, idea de ellos por cierto que tuvimos que simplemente aceptar.

Suspire contra el pecho de Harry cansada, me abrazo.

—Mucho trabajo—dijo.

—No, solo tu madre y Lily que están tan emocionadas con la boda, que simplemente me dejan atrás, rogando por más energía.

Se rio suavemente.

—Y tú, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ahora, solo quiero que llegue el día—suspire—Pero vuélveme a preguntar cuando tenga más energía, te daré una mejor respuesta.

—Mm, y que has pensado sobre la luna de miel—guarde silencio.

_Harry_ quería que pasáramos una semana solos cerca de la playa. La idea me había tomado desprevenida, jamás había estado tanto tiempo lejos de mi hijo.

—Sabes que mi madre los cuidara bien, ya adora a Hugo—asentí.

—A él igual le gusta, nunca había tenido una abuela.

—Entonces—dijo.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

—Si—dijo el moviendo un brazo, me reí— Así voy a poder hacerte gritar tanto como quiera.

—Solo por eso quieres irte de viaje.

—Claro que no, también por las horas de hacer el amor sin interrupciones— voltee mis ojos pero sonreí—Ya que luego de la boda, los chicos van a querer que hagamos muchas cosas de familia, no tendremos tiempo libre.

—Entiendo el punto.

—Luego simplemente te hare gritar en esta habitación—moví mi mano por su vientre.

—Imagínate lo que pensaran nuestros hijos de mi si me oyen—me estremecí.

—Van a decir—dijo el—Que sus padres son un matrimonio con una vida sexual activa y sana.

—No pensaran así cuando sean adolecentes—continúe más abajo hasta tomar su pene entre mis dedos, gimió.

—No me hables de eso, ni quera quiero imaginar a Lily como adolecente—lo acaricie lentamente y jadeo— ¿Y no se supone que estas cansada?

—Cierto—dije sonriendo—Solo estoy jugando.

—Entonces déjame también a mi jugar.

De un empuje me encontré en la cama con Harry bajo las sabanas, su cabeza entre mis piernas y su lengua acariciando mis labios, lleve mi mano a mi boca para acallar mis gemidos.

Como lo escuche reír apreté mis piernas y me afirmo.

—Solo por eso te daré un castigo—dijo girándome en la cama, poniéndome de rodillas con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón.

Su castigo consistió en lamerme desde esa posición, completamente y sin reparos, solo que cada vez que estaba a punto de correrme se detenía. La tercera vez, luego de rogarle que me follara solo se rio pero me empujo hacia la cama. Aun dándole la espalda sentí su pene entre mi vagina, frotando levemente, luego empujo y su polla se metió entre mis labios, solo pasando atreves de mi sin penetrar, creando una fricción.

Gemí cuando se alejo para volver a empujar, cuando yo apreté mi trasero y mis muslos él se quejo y aumento el ritmo, más rápido y más duro, luego se dejo caer hacia un lado arrastrándome con él, sin perder la conexión y siguió moviéndose. Me queje por esto, era como una media caricia, algo que se sentía increíble pero que no me satisfacía, cuando quise mover mis manos para tocarme me detuvo y me afirmo contra él.

—Harry—rogué.

— ¿Qué quieres cariño?—dijo contra mi oído—Dilo.

—Fóllame, hazlo, por favor—el mordió con suavidad mi hombro.

—Y si mejor hago esto—sus dedos tocaron mi nudo y grite por la sorpresa del orgasmo.

Él se derramo luego de eso, gimiendo contra mi oído. Me mantuvo entre sus brazos largo rato, sin moverse.

—Ahora yo estoy cansado—suspiro, cerré mis ojos y sonreí.

—Mira, ahora yo estoy llena de energía.

Lo sorprendí subiéndome sobre él para montarlo, solo se quejó un segundo pero luego me dejo hacer.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

HGHP95

LylyanneBlack

Gabriela Cruz 


	14. CAPITULO CATORCE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 14**_

Cuatro días antes de la boda, estábamos Hugo, Lily y yo, sentados en el patio haciendo flores de papel para la fiesta y hablado de todo lo que íbamos a hacer luego de que regresara de la luna de miel.

Los niños se callaron de repente y me tensé, un fuerte olor a perfume de hombre apareció a mi lado y supe quien estaba ahí.

¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunte tensa a Ronald y me puse de pie.

Tenemos cosas de que hablar, no lo recuerdas—dijo

—Niños, vayan dentro de la casa.

—Mamá—dijo Hugo.

—Hazlo—le ordene—Llévate a Lily.

Me relajé cuando los oí alejarse y luego cerrar la puerta, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Debes irte—le dije a él.

— ¿Por qué?, tu novio policía va a aparecer y arrestarme—se acerco a mí y di un paso hacia atrás, me agarro de un brazo—Sabes que he tenido que ocultarme—me zarandeo—Pusiste una denuncia en mi contra, al padre de tu hijo.

—Me lastimaste—intente alejarme de él—Estas…

—No voy a regresar a la cárcel—gruño, abrí mi boca.

—Estuviste en la cárcel—soltó una risa seca.

— ¿Qué?, tu novio no te lo dijo—no podía ser cierto.

—No, pero está por llegar y si no quieres regresar a la cárcel es mejor que te vayas—se rio de mis palabras y agarro mi otro brazo.

—Caro que no—aseguro—Crees que sería tan estúpido de venir aquí, se que está trabajando—trague.

Al estar más cerca de él sentí el olor a alcohol en su boca, moví mi rostro hacia un lado.

—Has bebido—le acuse—Tienes que irte.

—Claro que no—dijo riendo.

—Mira lo que estás haciendo, si te vas ahora no haré nada en tu contra Ronald—enterró sus dedos en mis brazos.

—No quería hacer esto—dijo el de forma lastimera—Pero te dije que iba a regresar por lo mío.

— ¿Qué?—jadee y tuve el impulso de correr hacia mi casa, de decirle a mi hijo que se ocultara.

—Pero es la única forma, no me dejaste opción. El comenzó a caminar y a arrastrare con él.

— ¿Que…que haces?—le dije mientras trataba de no caerme, luche con el— Déjame ir.

—Mamá—grito Hugo y me llene de pánico.

—No—susurre.

Escuche sus pasos acercarse, también a Lily seguirlo.

—Regresa a la casa—le grite, no me obedeció, podía escucharlo correr hacia nosotros.

—Rápido—dijo Ronald empujándome hacia adelante, tropecé y caí sobre mis rodillas.

—Mamá—jadeo Hugo poniendo sus manos en mi hombro.

Fernando me empujo hacia arriba gruñendo y maldiciendo descontroladamente.

—Vete a la casa—le dije a Hugo—Vete con Lily.

—No—dijo él y agarro mi camiseta, Ronald siguió empujándome.

—Si quieres que venga con nosotros no me importa—dije él y trague—Peor si no has que se aleje ahora.

—Vete—le dije a mi hijo, tome sus manos y lo aleje de mí.

—No, Mamá—rogo luchando conmigo.

—Por favor—llore.

—Basta—dijo Ronald y se movió a mí alrededor.

Comenzamos a luchar entre nosotros, yo tratando de apararlo de mi hijo, tratando de que mi hijo se alejara.

Ronald luchando conmigo para llegar a él. Hugo pelando contra mí para no alejarse.

—Basta—grito Ronald—debí deshacerme de este niño cuando nació— Palidecí ante sus palabras, empuje a mi hijo lejos y luego me arroje contra él.

De lo último que fui consiente es de su mano chocando con mi cara, de cómo perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás.

Mi cabeza se estrello contra una piedra y escuche a mi hijo gritar, luego, por segunda vez en mi vida, mi cerebro se apago llevándome a la inconsciencia.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

Angelinarte

miadharu28

sjrodgers23

Gabriela Cruz 


	15. CAPITULO QUINCE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 15**_

Un horrible dolor de cabeza me despertó. Sentía que mi cabeza estaba siendo partida en dos atreves de miles de agujas, no había algo que no me doliera.

Escuche una voz a mi lado, a un hombre hablar muy rápido, solo quejándose.

—No quería hacer esto, no tenía que salir así, no me dejaste opción—golpeo algo, luego mi silla salto y estuve consciente de que estaba sentada en un auto.

Recordé todo lo sucedido, a Ronald llegar a mi casa, a mi hijo, la caída y mucho dolor.

Me queje y moví mis manos, descubrí que estaban atadas, juntas, toque mi rostro lo mejor que pude.

—Cariño—dijo Ronald y me estremecí—No quería esto, pudimos hacerlo bien, solo tenias que aceptarme, pudimos formar una familia, pero no, tenías que follarte a un policía…—Volvió a golpear algo, el volante y siguió hablando.

Gemí por el dolor e intente abrir mis ojos, solo lo hizo peor, luces parpadearon delante de mí como si fueran pequeñas bombas de luz. Sentí algo húmedo en mi cabeza, me di cuenta que esto estaba por mi cabello hasta mi cuello, el olor de la sangre me mareo.

De nuevo abrí los ojos pero ahora solo había oscuridad.

—Ronald—gemí—Tienes que…tienes que detenerte.

—No puedo—dijo él rápidamente—No puedo, tengo que hacer esto—gruño— Es tu culpa, todo esto, pudimos estar juntos, ser una familia.

Me queje suavemente, otra vez cuando abrí mis ojos la luz parpadeo causándome dolor.

—Tienes que llevarme a un hospital.

—No, primero tenemos que llegar al siguiente pueblo, nos detendremos en un banco, sí, eso tenemos que hacer.

¿Qué?, ¿Para qué?—le pregunte y apreté mis ojos, jamás me había dolida de esta forma la cabeza.

—Dinero, tienes que sacar dinero, mucho.

¿Quieres dinero, por eso me sacaste de mi casa?

—Si tu no hubieras hecho todo esto—su mano apretó mi hombro y me empujo contra la puerta, gemí—esto abría sido más fácil, te hubiera pedido el dinero para hacer un negocio, pero ahora es tarde y tengo que pagarles, si no lo hago me mataran.

¿Qué?—de que hablaba—¿Que has estado haciendo?

—Era una buena apuesta, estaba seguro de ganar, pero todo salió mal—golpeo el volante—y cuando te vi en el periodico supe que tenias dinero, que podía salir de esto.

—Si querías dinero tuviste que decírmelo.

—Me lo hubieras dado—soltó riendo—claro que no.

—Lo hubiera hecho—asegure, si eso me hubiera asegurado que nunca volvería a verlo, le hubiera dado lo que quisiera.

—Bien, ahora me lo darás.

Luego de eso me mantuve en silencio, rogando para que hiciera lo que pensaba, si llegaba a un banco conmigo, alguien llamaría a la policía, podría pedir ayuda. Pensé en mi hijo, en Lily, que abría pasado con ellos, si estarían bien, si estarían solos, tenía que alejarme de él.

Luego de una hora se detuvo y me prepare para gritar.

—Primero tienes que cambiarte de ropa, te ves demasiado macabra con toda esa sangre—me tense—espera aquí, pediré una habitación—abrió la puerta— espero que no te moleste, tome tu billetera.

Cuando me dejo sola comencé a luchar contra mis ataduras, era una cinta de embalaje, esta tiro mi piel cuando empuje lejos pero no me soltó. Gemí impotente y continúe tirando hasta que mis muñecas comenzaron a doler.

La puerta de piloto se abrió y abrí mis ojos por instinto, por una fracción de segundo la imagen de un hombre sentándose a mi lado apareció pero fue seguida por dolor, cerré los ojos.

—Bien, ya esta, habitación 215—dijo Ronald y movió el auto, luego de estacionarse me dijo—Iré a la habitación y regreso por ti, hay que augurarse que no nos vea nadie.

Volvió a dejarme sola y doble mis esfuerzos por liberarme, al segundo la puerta a mi lado fue abierta y alguien me afirmo. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré de frente con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de color verde, su rostro era la viva imagen de la angustia.

—Hermione—dijo él y lo reconocí, Harry— ¿Dónde está?

—215—solte sin poder dejar de mirarlo, el se lo dijo a alguien y comenzó a liberar mis manos.

Su piel era morena, su cuerpo se veía firme con el uniforme, parte de su cabello caía sobre su frente, dándole un aire desordenado. Cuando el dolor se hizo demasiado cerré los ojos y me queje.

—Calma cariño—dijo el tomándome entre sus brazos—Ya estoy aquí.

Cruce mis brazos por su cuello y me levanto, camino lejos del auto. Escuche una pelea a lo lejos, los gritos de Ronald y luego un disparo. Salte por el susto y él me apretó. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?—pregunte para oír su voz.

—El idiota utilizo tus tarjetas de crédito—murmuro, una ambulancia apareció y me llevo cerca—Te hemos buscado por varias horas—suspiro contra mí.

—Lily, Hugo—le pregunte.

—Están bien, asustados pero bien—me deposito sobre una camilla—Me llamaron apenas el apareció en la casa, llegue justo después de que se fueran pero no pude encontrarlos.

Suspire.

Un paramédico reviso mis manos y mi cabeza, limpio y puso vendas, cuando dijo que me llevarían al hospital Harry aseguro que iría conmigo. Sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y me queje.

—Es un calmante—dijo el paramédico—Te ayudara a dormir.

—No quiero dormir—me queje—Harry—moví mi mano buscándolo, él la tomo.

—Calma cariño, estera a tu lado cuando despiertes—suspire y me quede dormida.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Danielle Franks

Kizy Malfoy

LylyanneBlack

Fa'anlovelydreams

HGHP95

miadharu28

Angelinarte

HelenaGreySaavedra

Gabriela Cruz 


	16. CAPITULO DIECISEIS

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

_**Capítulo 16**_

Esta vez desperté sobre una cama, con el olor a desinfectante y alcohol a mí alrededor. Moví mis manos un poco y me queje suavemente, tenía un catéter puesto.

Suspirando abrí mis ojos y mire alrededor, cuando me tope con dos niños acostados en diferentes sofás los observe más detenidamente.

La niña era delgada, con el cabello rojo , este le llegaba a los codos, vestía unos simples pantalones y estaba cubierta por una manta, al ver su rostro note sus ojos hinchados, como si huera estado llorando.

Me senté un poco en la cama y me moví para tomar un vaso de agua a mi lado y mire al niño. Este era delgado y largo, su cabello era de color castaño, me daba la espada.

El estaba tapado con una chaqueta de hombre y dormía, baje por su cuerpo hasta sus zapatillas y me tense. Las zapatillas eran de diferentes colores, verde, azul y negra.

—Como si le hubiera caído pintura—murmure recordando a mi hijo.

Sentí un estremecimiento al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, mis dedos se sintieron torpes y el vaso resbalo estrellándose contra el suelo. Ambos niños saltaron por el sonido y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, por fuera note que la luz era más intensa, casi cegadora y cerré los ojos, lleve mis manos a ellos para protegerlos.

—Mamá—dijo Hugo llegando a mi lado, no me moví.

Mantuve mi rostro oculto, podía sentir las lagrimas salir de mis ojos y no sabía si de pena o de alegría, no sabía si quería reír por mi torpeza o llorar por este milagro.

—Cariño—dijo Harry, una mano pequeña tomo las mías y las deje moverlas. Mi hijo apareció delante de mí.

Sonreí mientras lloraba.

Lentamente toque su rostro, su nariz recta y el contorno de sus ojos castaño claros, mi hijo será un hombre muy guapo, pensé.

—Mamá—me llamo él y miro a Harry, se veía asustado.

Tome sus hombros y lo atraje hacia mí para abrazarlo.

—Eres muy guapo—le dije riéndome torpemente.

Pude ver a Harry una mirada con un hombre a su lado, este vestía una bata blanca, un doctor. Mi hijo se empujo lejos de mí.

— ¿Puedes verme?—dijo sorprendido, asentí. Mire a Lily y luego a Harry.

Pase por una serie de exámenes, pruebas y conteste miles de preguntas de varios doctores, luego de casi todo el día estaba de regreso en mi habitación, sentada en la camilla mirando a un medico demasiado anciano.

—Entonces nunca te hiciste ninguna prueba luego del ataque—pregunto él, negué y mire a mi hijo, luego a Lily y por último a Harry regrese a él.

Había pasado todo el día mirándolos lo más que podía, tenía la urgencia de gravarme cada detalle de sus facciones, cada diferencia, lo que los hacía ser ellos. Si llegaba a pasar, si volví a quedarme en la oscuridad, quería tener algo dentro de mi memoria, no solo un bebe de días de nacido.

—No era mi prioridad—le dije al médico, me encogí de hombros—Tampoco tenía dinero así que ni siquiera lo pensé, luego simplemente había estado muy ocupada y ya no me importo.

—Ya veo—el suspiro—bien, debo decirle que probablemente solo tenía una leve contusión en su cabeza que causo la ceguera. Lo que paso, al parecer, es que con el otro golpe—lo mire—La contusión desapareció.

—Quiere decir que pude haber recuperado la vista hace mucho tiempo—el asintió—Y que pasa ahora.

—Solo tómese las cosas con calma, use lentes oscuros en lugares donde la luz sea intensa, realizaremos exámenes periódicos para ver sus lesiones—punto mi cabeza con una mano temblorosa—y evite los golpes en su cabeza.

Asentí sonriendo.

—Lo intentare.

Un día después regresamos a mi casa, Hugo se mantuvo muy cerca de mí ayudándome en todo, al igual que Lily.

Cuando por fin me senté en mi sofá suspire y cerré los ojos, extrañamente extrañaba un poco el no ver nada, me costaba el poder concentrarme en todo y a veces tenía problemas con la profundidad.

—Estas bien—pregunto mi hijo, mire y sonreí.

—Muy bien—me acerque a él y toque su rostro—no me canso de verte—el sonrió.

—A mí me alegra que estés bien—vi la preocupación de en pequeño rostro y me sentí mal, lo abrace. Hugo apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Ya estamos bien—le dije—todo está bien ahora—el asintió.

Harry se paró al lado de nosotros y nos observó detenidamente, Lily llego a mi lado, tímida y nerviosa.

Como mi hijo se alejó me fije en ella.

—A ti no te he visto—estire mi mano hacia ella y la tomo lentamente.

Era como su abuela, casi una viva imagen de élla, exceptuando los ojos castaño y la nariz más pequeña, su piel era más pálida, la hacía ver delicada y frágil.

—Te pareces a tu abuelita—le dije.

—Eres una niña muy bonita—ella miro el suelo avergonzada.

— ¿Quieres descansar ahora?—pregunto Harry, lo mire y asentí.

—Sí, gracias.

Les desee buenas noches a ambos y seguí a Harry hacia mi habitación. En ella mire cada detalle, los muebles y la cama, las sabanas, las cortinas, luego me moví hacia el baño y lo observe, por último la tina. Al girarme observe a Harry sentado en la cama mirándome, llegue frente a él y toque su rostro.

—Ven—dijo tomando mis manos—debes descansar.

Ambos nos acostamos en la cama, yo envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos y piernas y suspire, el también me abrazo.

—Que paso con las cosas de la boda—le pregunte luego de un rato.

—Creo que mi madre las guardo, no estuve al pendiente de eso.

—Mm—dije—me alegro, vamos a necesitarlas todas.

—No deberías descansar primero antes de preocuparte de eso—negué.

—Quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible.

—Temes que pase algo—lo mire, algo raro, no solo lo escuche si no que observe las facciones de su rostro, los sentimientos que pasaban por su cara.

—No—dije— quiero que esto entre los dos pase—me miro—quiero ser tu mujer, que seamos una familia y quiero que pase ahora, quiero verlo, no solo oírlo—el me examino—si—pregunte.

—entonces temes que pase algo y pierdas de nuevo la vista.

—Aggg—me queje y me aleje de él, mire el techo y note que había que pintarlo.

—Herms—volví a quejarme aunque escucharlo en su boca era muy diferente que en la boca de Ronald, llegaba a ser incluso sensual.

—No me digas así—dije suavemente, se apoyó en un codo y lo mire.

—Has estado mirando todo lo que puedes, sobre todo a nosotros, lo note—me encogí de hombros—crees que perderás la vista, no.

—No lo sé, solo quiero tener muchos recuerdos lindos—suspire, imite su postura— Quiero ver tu cara cuando sonríes, te enojas, te confundes, todo. Sobre todo cuando hacemos el amor.

Toque sus labios, el tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en mi palma, entre lazo nuestros dedos.

—No va a pasar, todo estará bien—suspire y me acosté.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Hermione—le di la espalda, lo escuche suspirar y me abrazo, apoyo su cara sobre la mía.

—No me importaría si pasara—murmure—si vuelvo a quedar ciega, no me importaría, solo no quiero perder esta oportunidad.

El me atrajo más hacia su pecho.

—Lo entiendo—dijo—pero debes tomarte las cosas con calma—cerré los ojos— no quiero que te hagas daño, que algo te pase—moví mi rostro en su dirección—casi morí de la angustia cuando desapareciste, no quiero sentir eso de nuevo.

—No va a volver a pasar.

—Eso no lo sabes—dijo el imitándome, ambos suspiramos.

Me gire en sus brazos y lo abrace.

—Está bien, tomare esto con calma.

—Gracias—dijo.

—Pero aun quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible—murmure, el se rio suavemente.

—Yo igual—aseguro—Yo igual.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPITULOS.


	17. CAPITULO DIECISIETE

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Luego de un mes de descanso, de exámenes, de conocer todo a mí alrededor nos casamos. Ahora estábamos de luna de miel, el segundo día. El primero no habíamos salido de la habitación.

— ¿Estas lista?—pregunto.

Salí del baño y me pare frente a él, se congelo al verme.

—Está bien este o me pongo otro—apunte mi traje de baño de dos piezas, bonito y pequeño, no pensaba salir con él a la calle, solo lo había comprado para él.

—Es…perfecto—dijo—Vamos.

—Que—chille—estás seguro.

—Claro que sí, quiero que todos vean a mi mujer.

—No entiendo—se acercó y tomo mi mano, me llevo a la puerta. De pasada tome una falda y mi bolso.

Al llegar al ascensor me mire en el espejo. No había cambiado mucho desde mi adolescencia, seguía siendo delgada y mi cabello era castaño ondulado y mi piel un poco morena, mis ojos eran del color de mi hijo castaño .

Afirme la falta en mi cintura y me puse mis lentes oscuros.

—Mm—murmuro en mí oído—Pensar que todo esto es mío— movió su mano por mi vientre hasta mi pecho y me estremecí. Cuando salimos del hotel lo seguí hacia la playa pero el doblo por otra calle.

—Donde vamos—le pregunte.

—Un amigo me dijo que por aquí había una playa un tanto sola—lo mire— vamos ahí.

Se encogió de hombros.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en esa playa, con un par de personas a lo lejos, bañándonos calmadamente. Me divertí jugando con él, pasando a su lado para rozarlo como si nada, para tocarlo y huir, cuando me atrapo con un abrazo, metí mi mano entre los dos y toque su erección. El agua nos ocultaba bastante bien.

—Me torturas—murmuro y seguí acariciándolo.

—Ahora, solo quiero hacer que te corras aquí, en el mar—lo tome con ambas manos y mire alrededor, estábamos solos.

—Preferiría hacerlo en tu interior.

—Pero yo quiero que te corras—bese su mandíbula—Hazlo—murmure y me moví por su hombro hasta su cuello.

Con una mano jugué con su cabeza y con la otra lo acaricie.

—Luego vamos a regresar a la habitación—dije—Para tenerte en mi boca junto con el sabor del mar—gimió aumente el ritmo.

Cuando se corrió me beso intensamente, luego salirnos del agua y regresamos al hotel. En nuestra habitación, me quito los lentes para arrogarlos a un lado y me llevo hacia la sala, se sentó en el sofá, me empujo hacia su regazo, con una de sus piernas entre las mías y me apoye ahí, comencé a moverme contra él, cabalgando su pierna. El traje de baño apenas era un impedimento, incluso lo considere más excitante.

—Eso cariño—dijo el contra mi oído—Muéstrame como lo haces, quiero ver cómo te correr sin mi ayuda.

Seguí moviéndome contra él, mas fuerte y rápido, moví mis dedos y empuje la ropa a un lado, el suspiro, sonreí y lo mire, sus ojos permanecían clavados en mi sexo. Mientras me movía acaricie mi nudo, adecuándome a mi ritmo.

—Tócate los pechos—ordeno él.

Mi mano libre hizo lo que quería. Pellizque mi pezón y tire de él, mi respiración se hizo pesada, superficial y cuando me corrí volví a gritar como a él le gustaba.

— ¿Satisfactorio? —me pregunto.

—No estuvo mal—moví mis manos por su pierna hasta tomar su pene—Pero hora quiero esto—lo apreté.

—Es tuyo—dijo solo dejándome hacer—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él y con cualquier parte de mi.

Sonreí.

—En ese caso—me acerque a su oído—Tengo ganas de saborearte.

El gimió y me arrodille delante.

—Ahora, algo que voy a disfrutar más—aseguro. Luego de eso solo oí sus jadeos, gemidos y mi nombre en sus labios, quejándose por no dejarlo correrse y luego agradeciendo cuando volvía a empezar. Sentí su propio sabor en mi lengua mesclado con la sal de mar, aun olía a ella.

Chupe su cabeza y gruño, volví a hacerlo y el quejo.

—Eso es—jadeo—Toma tomo de mí.

Así lo hice, recibiéndolo por completo, hasta la última gota.

—Ducha—dijo luego de un rato—quiero quitarme esta sal de encima, luego es mi turno—sonreí.

—Debimos quedarnos en el hotel. El negó y se puso de pie.

—También hay que salir un poco, no podemos hacer el amor todo el día— ambos dejamos de caminar y nos miramos—Al diablo, podemos venir después.

Riéndome asentí y lo guie hacia la ducha.

—Definitivamente lo que más me gusta de este lugar son las múltiples posibilidades de hacer el amor—dije, el asintió.

—Amen por eso.

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

HelenaGreySaavedra

miadharu28

Danielle Franks

Gabriela Cruz

Kizy Malfoy

LylyanneBlack

HGHP95  



	18. CAPITULO DIECIOCHO

Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación la historia le pertenece a D.H. Araya y los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. AU (universo alterno) Espero les Guste

**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO ESTA ADAPTACION Y GRACIAS A TODAS POR DEJAS SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS**

* * *

**_Epilogo._**

**_Unos __años __después._**

—Mamá—grito Lily desde el segundo piso—Dile a Hugo que por favor suelte el teléfono.

Suspire y deje de escribir.

—Con quien está hablando ahora.

—Con su novia—dijo ella y negó.

La seguí por la escalera y me detuve en la puerta de mi hijo, golpee dos veces, no lo hacía más, si no contestaba él sabía que yo simplemente entraría. Hugo abrió la puerta listo para pelear pero al verme cerró la boca. Extendí mi mano y el suspiro, se despidió de su novia y me entrego el aparato.

—Solo llevaba 10 minutos—Me dijo, mando una mirada molesta a Lily.

—Mentira llevabas más de 20—Le entregue el teléfono a ella.

—5 minutos—le dije.

—Gracias Mamá—dijo y se metió en su cuarto.

—Sabes que tendrás que venir a quitárselo en media hora—dijo Hugo, lo mire— Va llamar a su nuevo novio.

—Nuevo, ¿qué paso con el antiguo?—se encogí de hombros y suspire—Parece que voy a tener que hablar con ustedes sobre ciertos temas—Mi hijo se estremeció.

—No de nuevo—dijo—Con una vez es más que suficiente

—Limpiaste tu cuarto.

—Ya lo hago.

—Hugo—lo llame— ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

—Lo hago ahora, ya voy—Se quejó él y me aleje —Igual te quiero—Me grito y sonreí.

—Estos niños me van a sacar canas verdes—dije mientras bajaba por la escalera.

—El problema es que ya no son niños—dijo Harry en la puerta.

Sonreí al verlo y corrí hacia él, me recibió con un abrazo y nos besamos.

—Ya regresaron—dije mientras lo besaba.

—Aja—murmuro él y me levanto un poco para ahondar el beso.

—Por Dios—dijo Hugo pasando a nuestro lado—No hagan eso en público.

Harry gruño y me aleje, ambos lo miramos y luego seguimos besándonos, nuestro hijo se quejo y se alejó de ambos, nos reímos.

—Mamá compre helado—dijo un niño desde abajo y lo mire.

— ¿De qué?—me agache a su lado y vi—Chocolate de nuevo.

—Me gusta chocolate—dijo el feliz, me reí.

—Si—dije y mire a su padre.

—Si quieres de otro sabor tienes que ir tú de compras—dijo él como si nada, negué.

—James—le dije a mi hijo de cuatro años—lleva esto a la cocina, ¿bueno?—el asintió y se fue.

Entramos a la sala y Dalila, nuestra perra aprecio.

—Hugo—dijo Harry—Sacaste a pasear a la perra.

—Lo hago después, mi Mamá me mando limpiar mi cuarto—Harry me miro y voltee mis ojos.

Hugo apareció por el pasillo.

—Tu Mamá te dijo ayer que limpiaras tu cuarto.

—Lo voy hacer ahora—murmuro mi hijo.

—Saca primero a Dalila, luego limpias—dijo Harry.

—Pero…

—Ahora—dijo con más energía Harry y Hugo gruño, casi idéntico a él.

—Está bien, pero no se quejen cuando termine de limpiar mi cuarto en la madrugada—tomo la correa de la pared.

—No nos quejaremos, siempre nos dormimos tarde—dije.

—Agg—se quejo Hugo—No quería oír eso.

— ¿Quien quería un perro?—dijo Harry y nos sentamos en el sofá.

—Todos, por qué yo siempre tengo que sacarla a pasear, limpiar sus porquerías, alimentarla, bañarla—Harry y yo volteamos a ver a nuestro hijo.

—Yo la alimento—le dije.

—Y yo la baño—dijo Harry, Hugo nos miro.

—Bien, entonces si yo la saco a pasear que Lily limpie sus desechos—En ese momento ella paso detrás de él.

—Ni lo sueñes—dijo y desapareció hacia mi oficina—Mamá voy a tomar un lápiz.

Suspire.

—Bien—le dije.

—No es justo…—se quejó Hugo y salió de la casa sin dejar de murmurar. Apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Qué lindo es el silencio—dije.

—Si—murmuro él.

Un estruendo de ollas se escuchó de repente y levantamos la cabeza, James paso corriendo por el pasillo y subió las escaleras, lo miramos.

—Y nosotros queremos otro hijo—le dije a Harry.

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Por qué?—pregunte y nos pusimos de pie.

—Es muy divertido hacerlos—asentí.

—Bien.

—Acepta que tienen algo lindo—tomo mi rostro y me beso.

—Sí, hasta que aprenden a hablar, pelear, quejarse, ahí dejan de ser lindos— sonrió.

—Tú la cocina y yo la habitación—asentí y salimos de la sala, ambos tomamos caminos separados, al recordar algo lo llame, se detuvo.

—Sabes que Lily tiene novio nuevo—abrió la boca.

— ¿Que paso con el viejo?—me encogí de hombros—Dios, me van a salir canas verdes…—Sonreí al escucharlos murmurar mientras subía las escaleras, me dirigí a la cocina para saber cuál era el último desastre que mi pequeño hijo había causado.

Suspire, bien, aceptaba que la mayoría de las veces estos niños eran una dulzura, al llegar a la cocina mi opinión cambio. No siempre lo eran, menos cuando intentaban hacer una torre con todas las sartenes, ollas y fuentes de plástico que tenían a mano, eso no era dulce…solo un poco, pero no demasiado.

**_Fin._**


End file.
